Into Her Past
by mistyblue814
Summary: The Force wanted Ahsoka to meet Mysaati again. Upon saving three Togruta rebels on Shili, Ahsoka learns that a mysterious green Togruta knows a lot about her. After being taken to the Temple for care, Ahsoka is guided by the Force to learn more about herself. Mysaati has many memories of her to share and Ahsoka has a brother the Force wants her to reunite with.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: I'll admit that this is not my best work, it does need some editing, and the plot is a bit typical for fanfiction, but I wrote this because I wanted to read something like this and couldn't find anything. So, I thought I would read it by making it. I hope that you all enjoy and tell me what you think. :)_

 **Chapter One**

Ahsoka stood with Anakin as they watched Kix work on the three Togrutas that they had saved from Separatist hands after being kidnapped on Shili. After an attack, the Separatists had tried to take the Togrutas on Shili to barter with the Republic. But the Togruta rebels had been able to contact the Republic before their plans went too far. After that, it became a quick rescue mission for the rebels that had been taken.

It was easy work with no damage to their troops and everyone had called it a success.

That was why Ahsoka was so troubled about the feelings of the Force. Staring at the one Togruta, a green skinned woman with white and red lekku she could feel something creeping in her stomach, feeling a connection within the Force. The woman was sleeping, yet Ahsoka felt like they had met. That was what she was feeling in the Force and she didn't quite understand why. She didn't recognize this woman from anywhere. The Force was trying to tell her something. She felt two other presences in the Force as well. Once in a while she would feel two different presences but Ahsoka never recognized them. Both were gentle. She knew they were kind spirits, one having gentle with passion while the other was gentle with strong wisdom. Ahsoka knew that the other was wise as well, but it was with bursts of passion. The other was more soft. One presence was something of a dainty feeling, but there was a lot of power behind it. It had more of a presence or it was what she felt more in comparison to the other. Both presence even brought a certain smell to her nose. One was like coffee while the other was more of earth and grass. Sometimes they were together, but sometimes they came apart. Looking at this woman, she could feel both.

Anakin could sense his Padawan's feelings and he stared at her, watching her as she scared intently at the woman. No doubt that Ahsoka was trying to determine what this connection meant and understand what the Force was trying to tell her.

"Ahsoka?" Anakin asked.

"I'm sorry, Master." Ahsoka said, her eyes still not leaving the woman, "the Force is trying to tell me something. But…I don't understand."

Anakin nodded, folding his arms over his chest, "what is the Force trying to tell you? Try to look into it, open you mind to it."

Ahsoka stood there, thinking of the feeling. She answered, trying to explain, "well…something tells me I should know her. The Force is connecting us but…I've never seen her before. Not that I remember at least. I'm trying to understand the connection but…I'm confused. I already have some strong connection with this woman but in ways that I don't understand."

Anakin nodded, looking back at the woman before turning to his Padawan again. He could sense her confusion and truthfully Anakin was confused as well. He knew that the Force worked in mysterious ways, but he trusted Ahsoka when she said that she didn't know the woman. Ahsoka was trying to put pieces together and Anakin could not really help with this. He could not know a connection for Ahsoka and he understood it a lot less than she did.

The woman suddenly stirred. Ashoka's back visibly stiffened and she walked forward, something beaconing her. Anakin stood back, watching his Padawan intently. Kix, who had turned to one of the other Togrutas, turned back, ready to help her again and ask more questions. Moaning, the Togruta slowly opened her eyes. After a couple of seconds to let her brown eyes adjust, she looked around before her eyes froze as they looked on Ahsoka. She gasped, her eyes widening. Ahsoka stared at her as though that they were the only two on the whole ship. The force was pressing her and Ahsoka felt something in her sink.

"Ahsoka?" the Togruta asked, her voice a whisper.

Ahsoka was immediately at attention, her entire body stiff like a board as she stared at the woman. Anakin even stiffened. He was not expecting some random Togruta to know his Padawan. And he could tell that it startled Ahsoka as well, which worried him more. Ahsoka didn't know what was going on and he could feel her confusion grow.

"How do you know my name?" Ahsoka asked, her voice shaking slightly.

She jumped as the woman took her hand. Kix stood on the other side of the stretcher, watching the interaction with his own confusion. The feeling was not hard to shake off in the room. The woman squeezed Ahsoka's hand before saying something in a foreign language to Anakin to his Padawan. He assumed it was a native language on Shili and while he did not speak it, it appeared that Ahsoka did. Anakin watched Ahsoka, her eyes widening afterwards, her breath becoming shallow.

Worried, Anakin took a step forward, "Ahsoka?"

The young Togruta jumped and her head instantly turned to him. Anakin swore he heard a crack it was so fast. Ahsoka was holding the hand of the other Togruta just as tightly. Her eyes were still wide and she looked…pale. Her orangish colour looked faded. Ahsoka had completely forgotten that there were other people in the room, that other people even existed.

Ahsoka opened her mouth before gulping. She tries again and manages to say, "This... is Mysaati Azu….she says that she knew my parents…and that she was the one who dropped me off at the orphanage on Shili."

Anakin just stared at her as Ahsoka turned back to the older Togruta.

~.~

Ahsoka couldn't get it out of her head for the rest of the flight.

 _You won't remember me but I'm Mysaati Azu. I loved your parents. I dropped you off at the orphanage on Shili. I was a friend of your mother…my gods you look so much like her…_

She sat in the cafeteria. Anakin had suggested that she eat something as he talked to Obi-Wan and the other members of the Council about what had occurred on the ship. With the information the Togrutas held the Council allowed them to be treated at the Temple before talking to them more, but with how Ahsoka was being affected by the rebels the Council, and Anakin, needed to discuss about how to go forward. Ahsoka was visibly shaken and distracted by the news and that was something that worried members of the Council. As well, Jedi were not supposed to form attachments and Ahsoka could want to learn more information. Anakin didn't know if that was the wisest idea if she had already been winded just by the news that this woman knew her. Mysaati obviously could tell her more information about her family and they were worried for Ahsoka.

Even though Ahsoka was supposed to be eating because her master worried about her blood sugar levels dropping considering she hadn't ate anything since early that morning, Ahsoka just picked at her food, moving it around with her fork as she thought about what the mysterious green Togruta told her hours ago.

 _You look so much like her…_

She felt a hand on her shoulder and it took her out of her trance, jumping almost a mile high. She immediately looked up and saw Rex standing there, a tray of his own food. Ahsoka sighed and ran a hand over her face, relaxing again.

"Sorry, Sir, but you didn't answer me when I was trying to talk to you." Rex said, letting go of her shoulder and going to sit on the other side of the table.

Ahsoka shook her head, "no I'm sorry, Rex. I've been off my game lately…and you can call me Ahsoka when we aren't on the field."

Rex nodded, "no offence, Little'un, but we've been noticing that ever since you've come off the ship that something's been troubling you. Kix said that something happened but the General gave him specific orders not to tell anyone."

She nodded, "did Anakin send you to check up on me?"

"He mentioned to make sure that you eat something." Rex told her honestly.

Ahsoka looked down at the food, a sandwich and some berries. She pushed the tray away slightly with one hand. She told him, "I'm not exactly hungry."

Rex stared at her and after a couple of moments of silence he said, his voice softer for her comfort, "if I may ask, Ahsoka, what is going on?" He had never seen her so…distracted. He'd never seen her so pale and quiet and lost in thought.

Ahsoka shook her head, "I don't want to talk about it. I barely understand it."

"It's about something with those rebel Togrutas from Shili isn't it?" Rex asked, slowly prying into the situation to find some sense in it.

She gulped before nodding and Rex saw her become paler with the thought.

"Yes, but Rex I don't want to talk about it." Ahsoka repeated.

She sighed and she looked around the room, seeing mostly clones around her as most of the Jedi were in the meeting. Ahsoka told him, turning back to Rex, "I'm sorry to leave you Rex, but I think I'm going to head out. I…need some time to think."

Rex looked like he wanted to object, but he nodded. She took the tray as she got up and walked to the trashcan, putting whatever food was on it and setting the tray on top before she walked out of the room, knowing that the eyes of the clones in her Company were on her.

The halls of the Temple were quiet as she walked to the Med Wing. Opening the door, she looked around. Mostly medical droids were around the very white room and halls. Ahsoka gave them a nod and kept walking, following the feelings of the Force as they led her to a specific, small room in the Wing. Looking through the glass window she saw Mysaati , sleeping on the bed with some monitors hooked up to her. Ahsoka was silent, standing and just staring at her.

Ahsoka thought about the situation. Assuming that Mysaati was telling the truth, Ahsoka didn't know what other information she could learn from the woman. She could learn who their parents were, their names, even what they looked like. What parts of her came from which parent? She knew according to Mysaati that she looked like her mother, but how? Was it by her skin colour or her lekku? Or her eyes? Maybe her facial markings. Or her perhaps her build.

But what if she wasn't telling the truth? Somehow she knew Ahsoka, but Ahsoka was with the Order, and there were not many Togrutas in the Jedi Order. And Ahsoka was not constantly on Shili, she didn't know if her and Shaak Ti or any other younglings from Shili that were at the Temple were some sort of legends. Those on Kiros didn't have a specific knowledge of her, but she wasn't from Kiros. So perhaps this woman did know something about Ahsoka. Perhaps she knew Ahsoka in a million ways that Ahsoka never knew, nor could she really understand now.

Both presences were around her, like invisible mist enveloping her. She could feel the Force connecting them again. Crossing her arms, Ahsoka stared at her. Sure she had been two when she was dropped off at the orphanage, but Ahsoka still had absolutely no memory of her. Her face was unrecognizable. Ahsoka tried to meditate earlier, but she got more questions than answers. She knew that Anakin tried to help her, guide her somehow but he was more clueless than she was about what was going on. This was something he just simply couldn't help her with, much to his dismay. She needed to figure this out for herself.

Ahsoka didn't know how long she was standing there for until she felt Anakin's presence as he walked up to her.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

Ahsoka stood there, not looking at him still for a couple of seconds before she shrugged, "I don't know, Master."

"I discussed with the Council about the…situation." Anakin told her.

This time, Ahsoka forced herself to look away from Mysaati and at Anakin.

"What do you mean?" Ahsoka asked.

"Ahsoka, I needed to tell them about this. You've been completely winded by the experience and I don't think that it's good for you to be around her. The Council doesn't either." Anakin admitted, "besides, Ahsoka the Jedi aren't supposed to know about their family. It can create…complications. Or attachments."

Ahsoka's eyes narrowed at him.

"I don't think that this is something that is up to the Council. It's too personal." Ahsoka said.

"That's what the problem is, Ahsoka. It is too personal." Anakin answered.

"It's not up to them to decide who I can talk or not talk to someone. They can suggest what to do but they can't order me around like a puppet." Ahsoka said, "besides this does not concern them."

"How you act because of this news concerns them." Anakin said, "besides I think it's a bad idea too."

"That's because you don't understand." Ahsoka told him, looking back at Mysaati , "the Force is so strong in me right now. It's actually a little overwhelming, but it wants me to be connected. It wants me to follow through."

"Ahsoka it's dangerous for you to get more into this than you already have. You haven't been so good at controlling your emotions so far."

"That's because it's so overwhelming! And confusing. And I'll admit that I'm curious but it's my history and the Council can't decide that for me. They can't speak for me and they can't think for me. Besides, they don't understand how the Force is telling me to keep going. I didn't make a connection, the Force did. The Force _wants_ me to learn more." Ahsoka told him firmly, annoyed.

Anakin stared at her. He could feel a strong Force presence around her. He did every since Mysaati and the other Togrutas were rescued. He mentioned that to the Council and they took it into consideration and if Ahsoka wanted to make a case for herself she could. Only she could tell them about the experience and about what the Force was telling her, but with the information that they had they made the decision they thought was the best. And they had given Anakin the advice to support Ahsoka the best that he could, help her understand her feelings as much as he could, but still letting her take the main hold.

When they saw Mysaati start to stir, there was a sudden tug on the Force. Ahsoka had even moved forward a bit, as though she was pulled. Anakin felt it too.

Ahsoka looked at him and said, "I can't obey the Council this time. I need to follow what the Force is telling me. I'm sure if they understood then they would agree."

Anakin stared at her, thinking. The Council told him to support her. He wouldn't be if he let her go into this alone. But he didn't want Ahsoka getting hurt.

After thinking for a couple of minutes, Anakin nodded, "fine, you need to follow the Force. But I'm going to be in the room and you two need to talk in English. I want to know what's going on."

Ahsoka nodded and immediately went for the door. Anakin knew they were specifically disobeying the Council, though it wasn't his first time, he knew he could trust Ahsoka and what she was feeling and how she was trusting the Force.

Ahsoka walked up beside the bed, taking a seat in a chair beside it while Anakin came in and stood at the wall beside the door, shutting it behind him. Mysaati was still slowly waking when she heard someone sit beside her. Opening her eyes, she looked at Ahsoka and smiled, moving her hand out to take Ahsoka's again. Ahsoka gently took it in both of hers, making Mysaati smile. The green Togruta said something in Togruti before Anakin told them, "I'm sorry Mysaati , but I'm going to have to ask you to speak in English. I want to know what is going on."

The Togruta looked at Anakin, almost offended before Ahsoka told her, "it's okay. My Togruti isn't that great either."

"And who is he?" Mysaati asked.

"This is my Master, Anakin." Ahsoka answered.

Mysaati looked at Anakin again and said, "I will excuse your rudeness then because I know that you want to protect young Ahsoka, but do not be so pointed and quick."

Ahsoka looked at Ankin and gave him a small shrug. As annoyed as he was, he didn't say anything else.

"As I was saying, I didn't know if last night happened. I thought that perhaps the Separatists gave me some sort of drug, a hallucination but here you are…my sweet little girl it's been years since I have seen you." Mysaati said, turning from Anakin to Ahsoka to smile up at her, "I cannot get over how much you look like Klara."

Ahsoka's ears picked up.

"Klara?" Ahsoka asked.

Mysaati smile widened, "you mother, sweet child…you have her smile and much of the same facial features…and your markings are very similar. But your eyes…both of you always did have her eyes."

Ahsoka stared at her, something embracing her. Her mother's name was Klara. And they had the same smile and eyes. She felt her heart swell. She had never knew what her parents looked like, never really thought about it too much. She settled on the fact that she probably would never know.

Ahsoka asked, going forward, "what about my father? What was his name?"

"Broderick Reymis. Tano was you mother's maiden name. You look like him too. Your father's skin with your mother's face. You lekku are the same colour as his, Klara's was white and green, but you have the same patterns your mother had." Mysaati answered, making Ahsoka smile.

"How did you know them?" Ahsoka asked.

"Your mother was my best friend. We grew up living beside each other. When the Republic came to start discussions for Shili to join we fought together to keep Shili a neutral planet. That's also how Klara met your father." Mysaati answered.

Anakin began to feel more weary with every word Mysaati said. Ahsoka was completely drawn in and he began to wonder if this was a good idea.

Mysaati struggled a little before she asked, "where is my pack? The pack that I had when I was saved."

Ahsoka looked at Anakin, confused about where it could be. He thought for a moment and said, "Kix set it down…the medical droids probably have it somewhere. I'll ask for it."

Although he didn't want to leave, Anakin did, moving out of the room. Going to the main front desk to find the pack, he asked the droid for the bags that were with the Togrutas they brought in. As the droid went to get them from the back, he heard the door open behind him and Obi-Wan's voice, "already breaking Council rules?"

Anakin looked over at him, seeing Plo Koon beside him. Anakin sighed, "Ahsoka made a pretty convincing argument. I don't like it but…Obi-Wan you should have been here when Mysaati woke up. The Force literally pulled Ahsoka to her. Something is going on and there is a strong Force presence around her. Being around them I'm starting to feel it too but…"

Obi-Wan looked at him puzzled, "What?"

"I don't know. This is really deep. Too deep for her to understand. And she's being hooked on everything this woman is saying." Anakin said.

"Then why did you let her go in and talk to her?" Obi-Wan asked.

"The Force _is_ telling her something. I believe that and Ahsoka knows it. She's trying to understand the what the Force is telling her. She's trying to connect. She's following the Force." Anakin answered.

The droid had come back, a bin full of two bags, one black and one a vivid purple.

"These were what was brought in. I'm guessing one of these belong to the patient in question." the droid said as he handed the bin to Anakin.

Taking them, Anakin looked at Obi-Wan, who had an eyebrow raised.

"Mysaati asked for her bag. I'm guessing she has something in it to show Ahsoka." Anakin answered, turning to go back into the room. He didn't want Ahsoka to be by herself with Mysaati for too long.

"Perhaps we should witness this as well." Obi-Wan said, following Anakin.

For once, Anakin nodded. He didn't want to admit that he too was a little out of his element and needed some guidance again. Obi-Wan and Plo Koon stopped at the window, looking in to see Ahsoka and the other Togruta close. The other master had come to check on Ahsoka and make her feel better about her heritage or offer any answers to questions she may have. He was the only one she knew that could offer her some type of relief or story about her life on Shili, even if Plo did not know much of it.

"I think I've seen her before," Plo muttered as Anakin went back into the room.

Obi-Wan looked over at him, "where?"

"She was one of the Rebels I met, and even worked with, when I was on Shili when the Separatists invaded when the planet was being pulled into a tug of war and the Separatists were starting to win. She wanted to keep Shili independent to both Separatist and Republic forces." Plo answered.

"This was the same time that you found Ahsoka, correct?" Obi-Wan asked.

The other Master nodded, "Yes. Little Soka had just turned three. She had been in the orphanage for about four months they said. The orphanage never had any record of her parents. Someone brought her in but didn't leave a name. Based on the timeline I assumed it was because of the Separatists occupation. It was during the time of what they called the Silent Night Murders and raids before they could prove it was the Separatists behind it."

Obi-Wan nodded and watched as Mysaati went through the vivid purple bag, taking out some type of small, think black booklet-like object. Anakin was at the wall again, Ahsoka sitting beside her.

Mysaati smiles at the young girl before she opens up the booklet and says, "this is them. When the Republic came so did some press and your parents were able to pay them to take a picture, much to the dismay of just about everyone else, but your parents never cared what others think if it was negative. Plus they loved being able to keep something permanent of themselves with you two. They paid a good amount of money for it too."

 _Us two?_ Ahsoka thought in confusion before she was handed the booklet. Obi-Wan and Plo Koon stood there in silence, intrigued by what seemed to be a picture Ahsoka was being shown. Anakin moved from the doorway a couple of steps. He wanted to take Ahsoka out of there. She was getting in too deep, but she had already looked at the photograph.

Ahsoka sat in awe as she stared at the two adult Togrutas. She matched easily who was who with what Mysaati had described to her. She saw a smaller Togruta female with light yellow skin, smiling a smile that brought one to Ahsoka's face. Her face was roundish like Ahsoka's. And her facial markings were like Ahsoka's. She had a large white diamond on her forehead, the tip going to her montrals and just between her eyes. Two white lines came from the middle tips, stretching out on her forehead before going down the side of her face before going into her cheeks, making the same edge that Ahsoka had on her cheeks. The woman's lekku were white and a rich dark green like Mysaati had said. The patterns were different from what she had seen before. They were thick on some parts before going out thinner, like roots on a tree or veins. Her montrals had a bit of a diagonal angle going back, but they were straight and elegantly long. The male was a considerable amount taller. He had orange skin like Ahsoka and his lekku were white and blue. There were thick rings going up and down them and his montrals were very horn like, going up straight, very thick, tall, having a bit of a curve in like a 'U' shape. His face was more elongated with more sunken eyes and a pointed chin. His eyes were a deep brown. His markings were of the traditional markings you usually see on Togrutas. Over his eyes were large, vertical ovals that took up most of his face, making them surrounded by white before at the bottom they moved into a triangle. There was also a smaller white circle at the ends of his jaw. Both adults looked happy, wide smiles on their faces. Ahsoka stared at them, her thumb brushing over her mother's face, looking into her blue eyes that Ahsoka had inherited.

Those two things were what first caught Ahsoka's attention, but then she looked more at the photo. The male was holding a little Togruta that Ahsoka recognized as herself. She looked maybe two or younger. She was leaning against the male. But what confused her slightly was the young boy that her mother was holding, who had orange skin as well with white and blue lekku. He had large horizontal ovals above his eyes on his forehead with lines that came on their outer side that went down his face like the woman holding him. And he had the same blue eyes. The boy looked about about six, possibly seven years old. He was smiling as well, laughing at something as he was being held.

Ahsoka's stared, confused, "Who's with them?"

Mysaati stared at her, confused as well for a couple of seconds. She answered, "Ahsoka did you…I assumed he came here too, that you'd know him."

It only made Ahsoka more confused.

"I've never seen him before. Not in the Order at least." Ahsoka answered, "who is he?"

"That's your brother Micah." Mysaati answered.

 _A/N: I chose how Ahsoka's parents looked based on how Ahsoka looks both in Clone Wars and in Rebels. I noticed that in Rebels she starts to get markings like ovals around her eyes so I thought that would be something she would get from her father and that her markings and how they grow on her cheeks are similar to her mother's lines from her forehead, so not all of her markings are from her mother and it also shows how she grows more into her/their traits. I'm looking for someone to draw them so if any of you could do it that would be amazing! (I suck at drawing so I can't)._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Ahsoka was sitting in her bed, looking at the picture that Mysaati had allowed her to keep. She stared at the family of four, all happy and smiling, the look of love in the parent's eyes. She had been pretty quiet for the rest of the day. After Mysaati had told Ahsoka she had a brother Anakin insisted that Ahsoka had learned enough for the day. Ahsoka knew that was probably the best. After the news she was pretty shocked. Being at the orphanage she knew her parents were dead, but she had no idea about having any other siblings. And Mysaati knew that she had to rest.

Leaving the room, Master Plo and Obi-Wan stood there, talking with one another. Ahsoka had some questions for him, but she knew to leave it alone for today. They had questions themselves. And Ahsoka needed a break after the news. She held the photograph in her hands and told the three of them, "I'm….going to go meditate." And she did, leaving them as they grouped together, talking. She had went to the Hall of a Thousand Fountains, always finding it easier to meditate with the sound of running water around her. She didn't realize how long she was there for as she struggled with the emotions of the Force, putting pieces together of her parents in the Force and how her brother fit into the picture. She knew that he wasn't here. She would have seen him before, even if he was older than her. And even if the Jedi had hid the secret, Ahsoka was sure she would know. Someone else would have the Tano last name, and she knew just about every Togruta in the Order. There weren't that many. She was sure she knew every one by name. None of them were a Micah Tano. Or a Micah Reymis for that matter. She had many questions, but at the time of meditation she let the Force guide her thoughts. It was done easier than she imagined. It was as though she understood something she didn't before.

But now, sitting in her bed she was brought back to the questions, almost wondering if she should get a notepad and start writing all the questions. Before coming back she went to get some caf and got a small snack of berries and crackers to help her stomach. She didn't know where Anakin went. It was getting late but he wasn't in their quarters when she came back to her room. That wasn't uncommon though. Usually he would disappear. She got dressed in some old shirt and shorts for sleepwear and got comfortable in her bed, the silence of the Temple calming her, leaving her with her thoughts.

Somehow Mysaati knew that she had become part of the Order. Whether she knew that she was Force sensitive or not before dropping her off at the orphanage was a question Ahsoka wanted to ask. She assumed Mysaati dropped Micah there as well, so was he still on Shili? Probably not since Mysaati thought that he was here. So did she think that Micah was Force sensitive too? That if one sibling had it then another would too? Ahsoka didn't even really know how that worked. Most Jedi couldn't have kids so she didn't know if it was something hereditary and most Jedi didn't know if they had siblings or not so they might not know if they had brothers or sisters who were also Force sensitive or not. Maybe in a family of twelve only one would be Force sensitive. Maybe six of them could be? Ahsoka didn't know. What she did know was the Mysaati was sure that Micah had been taken here too. And although Mysaati may not have grown up in the ways of the Jedi, she seemed to know enough about the system. So maybe she did have a brother who was Force sensitive. But if so, then where was he? If he was at the same orphanage then wouldn't Master Plo have found him too and brought both of them to the Temple?

She just sat there, thinking and looking at the picture, feeling calm as she stared at the yellow and orange Togrutas when she heard the door open. She was taking a drink of the caf. Sensing it was Anakin, she knew he would come to her first. He knocked once and she told him, her voice soft from not talking for a while, "come in."

He slowly opened the door, seeing her in the dark room, the lamp light on with her legs pulled up close to her chest with a steaming cup of caf in her hands. She looked better than when she did earlier today. She wasn't pale anymore and her eyes weren't full of confusion, at least not as much as before. She looked more relaxed.

Ahsoka gave him a small smile and set the cup on her beside table by her clock and lamp.

"How are you feeling?" Anakin asked, walking more into the room.

Ahsoka shrugged, "I don't know really. It's hard to explain. I feel a bit more at peace, but I still have questions. But…I'm really glad that I talked with Mysaati."

"You are?" he asked, "no offence, Snips, but I was getting a little concerned. You seemed very…shocked by what she was saying."

"I was. It's not every day you learn that you have an older brother and you meet someone who knew your parents." Ahsoka answered, "but…I'm glad that I followed what the Force was telling me, even if it was a little suffocating all at once."

She looked down at the picture, a smile appearing on her face again before she handed it to Anakin. He took it. He had been curious himself to see the photograph after learning of its existence, but he had been talking with Obi-Wan and Plo Koon after Ahsoka left.

Staring at the picture now, Anakin couldn't help but smile himself. Ahsoka did look a lot like her mother. The resemblance was almost uncanny. But he could see some of her father in her too. She had his nose. And although her forehead wasn't as large as his, he could tell that Ahsoka's face was going to get more oval to be a softer tone of the rectangle-like face her father had, getting some of the shape from a mixture of both of them. She already was. Her face wasn't as round as it was even two years ago.

He looked at the young girl in the picture. He had seen some pictures of Ahsoka before. Every couple of years they take new ones for medical records to help identify Jedi in case the worse happened. And if older than a couple of months they would usual take pictures of when they first came in.

Ahsoka told him as he looked at the picture, making him turn to look back at her, "ever since I came here I felt these two presences. They got stronger when I became a Padawan. I don't feel them all the time, but I know they are there. I never knew who it was, but I could feel them." She smiles, looking at the picture, "when I first saw that picture, I realized that they were the presence. I got the same feelings looking at them when I feel them. My parents have somehow become part of the Force. It wasn't because I was forcing it, seeing them because I wanted to because I knew nothing about them. But in the Force they were reaching out to me, watching me."

Anakin stared at her. He didn't know that. Ahsoka had never told her of the presences. She told them that she didn't understand the Force and maybe that was why. People were connecting her that she didn't know. You can't connect to the Force if you don't understand it or how you are connected to it and how it's connecting to you.

That was why Ahsoka looked more at peace. She understood part of the Force, the Force in her when before it had just been confusion.

"For the first time I really felt connected to the Force. And to myself." Ahsoka answered, "I still have a lot of questions but…I just feel better."

He nods, giving her the picture back. He was glad that Ahsoka had found that part of herself. Ahsoka took the picture back and stared at it before she looked at Anakin and asked before taking another sip of the caf, "is there anything that you wanted?"

Anakin nodded and said, "Master Plo, Obi-Wan, and I talked with Yoda and some other members of the Council to do some investigating."

"Are we in trouble?" Ahsoka asked, setting the cup down again.

"No. They believed that you were following the Force and they won't argue with that. But we did have some questions and so does the Council. Mysaati is going to be talking to us a lot more. The Council has a lot of questions for her." Anakin answered.

Ahsoka nodded, a quizzical look on her face again, "what exactly did you look into?"

Anakin sighed and scratched the back of his head, "well, we wanted to confirm what Mysaati was telling you. We looked into the records that the orphanage gave to Plo, though there wasn't much reported what he remembered, that a woman had left you there saying your parents had died. There wasn't a mention of a brother from them, however perhaps they didn't say so or they couldn't. So we looked into Force sensitive children, looking into some holocrons."

Ahsoka nodded, "and?"

"A Micah Tano was found." Anakin told her, looking at him. Ahsoka caught her breath as Anakin continued, "however, he never came to the Temple."

"Then where is he?" Ahsoka asked.

"That's what the Council now wants to find out…and what Master Koon is struggling with. He did not feel another Force Sensitive child at the orphanage. He is sure of that, so it's wondering where the child was at the time." Anakin answered before hesitating, "but…we also found something else."

Ahsoka stared at him, silent. She was confused. If Micah hadn't been at the orphanage where was he? It would be cruel to adopt one child in a sibling pair, but it wasn't unheard of. But there was something else?

"Umm…we also found a Broderick Reymis." Anakin answered, "he was listed as Force sensitive, however he did not come to the Temple either. But, I guess that's why it makes sense that you can feel him at least in the Force."

Ahsoka's eyes widened. So her father was also Force sensitive. It had been hereditary. Mysaati knew that both her and Micah were Force sensitive. But if that was the case then why did she not give them to the Jedi when their parents died?

"I guess if one slips through the cracks the ones after it easily can too." Ahsoka commented.

"Seems like that," Anakin answered, "the Council wants to get more information about your family. There is some information in the Temple about Broderick however, but it is a bit inconclusive."

"My dad was a deserter?" Ahsoka asked. Or maybe had he left the order for her mother? Even so, wouldn't they have still tried to watch him in case his kids were Force sensitive too?

"No, no, nothing like that." Anakin answered, "the records are very old. Your father would have been a baby, probably a couple of months old. They aren't really completed, and over the years the system has changed. But your father was known to the Order, but like I said he never came to the Temple. The Jedi Master who found him died many many years ago, before you were born so it is unknown to us what really happened. Master Yoda is hoping that Mysaati will be able to shed light on this, but we already have some theories."

Ahsoka was more than interested. Her history was far more interesting than she ever thought that it was. Shili wasn't exactly an exciting planet. She figured she was the daughter of a hunter, perhaps died on the hunt and maybe her mother died in childbirth. She never really thought about it. If her father had been in the Order then there was a possibility that she never would have been born. Jedi weren't supposed to have relationships. It was interesting how something like that could completely alter history.

"Theories, master?" Ahsoka asked.

"Were you not taught history of Shili?" Anakin asked.

"Just the traditional stuff." Ahsoka answered, "mostly a hunter and gatherer planet. Peaceful. Advocated for neutrality for centuries until they joined the Republic after some attacks."

Anakin chuckled, "it figures that they wouldn't explain it fully. The Republic and Jedi aren't completely proud by how things were handled. The situation isn't as clean cut."

"What do you mean?" Ahsoka asked.

"Well, for years Shili was a neutral planet. They didn't want to be a part of either the Republic or the Separatists. That's where your parents come in. Mysaati 's timeline fits in the Shili's history of events. The Republic came to try and get Shili to join them. There are resources that they could have used. Of course, the people opted not to and were concerned that if the Republic got involved then the Separatists wouldn't be too far behind. They were right. Your parents and Mysaati were part of the group to keep Shili a neutral planet. They fought the Republic and when the Separatists came they blamed them. Of course, the Separatists were not exactly…nice about trying to make Shili join them. The protesters fought them as well, but it got dangerous. People going against them suddenly went missing, got killed. When the Separatists came out into a full out raid the planet agreed to save its people that they would join the Republic. In the end that's what happened. However there were those who still weren't happy with the Republic, claiming that if the Jedi were who they say they were they wouldn't have helped through what they called a business deal. They called themselves Rebels. It sounds like your parents and Mysaati were some of them. And rumours came that the Republic were not exactly kind. Some Rebels were put in prison.

"After some years, about a couple of years before you were born there were a new group of Rebels that came out. They wanted Shili to join the Separatist movement. After that got out, some Separatists came in to help the group. They worked quietly for years, building a movement, killing people who were against their cause at night, leaving no trace of who did it but the people knew. They were called the Silent Night Murders. Whole families could be killed. Houses would go up in flames, people would go missing. It wasn't a good time for people at the time. The people tried to reach out to the Republic, but they said without for sure evidence it was Separatists then it was a matter for their planet that they couldn't get involved in. That did not help the first group of Rebels who believed that the Republic wouldn't really help them in the long run. Finally pressure came in and the people started to go against the other group, tensions broke out and there were raids. Entire cities were destroyed. They called it a Separatist occupation. When the Republic came involved was when Master Plo Koon went to Shili. By then it was months that the Silent Night Murders and raids had been going on."

Ahsoka stared at him. She had never heard that before. She knew about the Separatist occupation, it was how Master Plo came to find her, but she didn't know that there was so much more things to know.

"So…you all think that my parents died from one of the murders or raids." Ahsoka commented.

"That's what Master Plo Koon thinks. It would fit the timeline, especially if your parents were Rebels." Anakin answers, "but it is still a theory. It's what we want to ask Mysaati . That and if she has any idea where…your brother is."

Anakin didn't like saying it. And he knew that Ahsoka was already attached to the concept.

"I don't think she has any idea. She thought he was here." Ahsoka told him.

"It doesn't hurt to ask." Anakin answered.

"Where could he possibly be?" Ahsoka asked, "if Master Plo didn't sense him then he wasn't at the orphanage."

"Ahsoka…" Anakin said, taking in a breath, trying to find a way to say this as nicely as he could, "I think you need to be prepared that he is probably dead. Separatists also killed kids to make the general public hurt."

She hadn't thought of that. She sat there in silence for a couple of seconds before she nodded, "I guess you're right. I probably shouldn't get my hopes up. But…if he was dead then wouldn't I feel him in the Force too?"

Anakin shrugged, "that depends. Maybe you didn't have a connection with him like you did your parents."

"I didn't exactly have a connection with my parents though. And they are strong enough in the Force to come to me." Ahsoka answered him.

"Well Broderick was Force sensitive. Just because he wasn't a Jedi doesn't mean he didn't know how to live with the Force." Anakin answered, "and a mother's relationship with their child is very deep. Or maybe somehow with Broderick he is bringing her in."

"Maybe." Ahsoka shrugged, "I guess it's something I could try and ask Mysaati ."

Anakin shook his head, "no, no one but you is going to be able to answer that."

Ahsoka stared at him and nodded. She tells him, "it's a little…bombarding."

"It would be," Anakin answered, "and you are taking it better than I anticipated. But remember that you need to pace yourself."

Ahsoka nodded before she rested in her pillows again. She told him, "I know. I'm trying my best. I've just…the Force has never been surrounding me this much before. And then there is all this new information…"

Anakin nodded, "I know. Which is why I think that you should try and get some sleep."

She looked at him and nodded, "you're right."

Anakin grinned, "you're actually listening to me? The Force should do this more often."

Ahsoka rolled her eyes and Anakin moved off the bed and walked to the door as Ahsoka laid in the bed. She set the picture on the bedside stand beside her and looked at Anakin, "night."

"Good night Ahsoka." Anakin answered, standing at the door for a moment before he forced himself out, going to his own room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

For once, Ahsoka slept in. She didn't have anything to do, and because for years her body would get up at the same time every day that she didn't need an alarm. But looking at the clock when she opened her eyes, she realized that it was an hour after she would normally get up. Ahsoka almost never woke up any later than six in the morning unless her and Anakin were coming back from a battle and were getting caught up on their rest.

Groaning softly, she forced herself out of her bed. She looked over at the nightstand and saw the empty cup of caf and the bowl that held her berries from last night beside the picture of her family. She stared at the picture again, picking it up and looking it over. Looking at it was just as magical as it was yesterday. She hoped that feeling never went away when she looked at the picture and thought of them. She felt their presence again looking at them and it brought another smile to her face. She put it down and got changed into her standard jedi clothing before she picked up her trash and put her picture into her pocket. Leaving her room, she saw Anakin drinking a cup of caf himself in their small common area. Ahsoka put her things in the trash as Anakin commented, "I was wondering when you would get up. For a while I was beginning to wonder if you were sick."

Ahsoka shrugged, "I guess that I am more relaxed. I don't know. And we did come back from battle."

Anakin nodded after thinking about it, "that's fair."

She gave him a small smile before he asked her, "how are you feeling then?"

Ahsoka knew what he was asking but she decided to play a little, "hungry, actually."

Anakin's one brow went up as he took another drink of his caf. Ahsoka shrugged, "I'm not going to Mysaati yet. Besides, I figure the council will want to talk with me, and watch me so I figured I'll wait. And I actually am hungry."

He nodded, "I'll come with you. I was waiting for you to wake up."

"And make sure I didn't go running to the healing station." Ahsoka grinned over her shoulder at him.

He chuckled and shrugged, drinking the last of his caf, "perhaps."

She shook her head, "come on then."

He follows her out. The two walk silently before Ahsoka asks, "will the council want to see me beforehand."

"Maybe. I think they are all going to watch the interaction at least. Mast Yoda has some ideas about what he thinks happened to your father that he might want to talk to you about. Or they want to give you questions to ask. Obi-Wan and Master Plo Koon and I thought that Mysaati would respond to you the best. If she is a Rebel like she says that she is then she will not be exactly forthcoming to us." Anakin answered.

Ahsoka nodded and asked hesitantly, "…what exactly does Master Yoda think happened with my father?"

"Sometimes the Jedi can't bring in Force sensitive children. We try to reason with the parents but there are those who don't comply. Usually it ends in a fight between the parents and the Jedi. It's happened a couple of times. Master Yoda thinks that's why your father is in the records, but he never came. His parents must've fought to get him back. However, usually when that happens they still note their presence in case…well, in case of you." Anakin answered.

Ahsoka grinned, "but I guess the war and rising Sith kept them occupied."

They entered the cafe and Ahsoka saw that it was busy with clones, but there were not other Jedi masters in sight.

Anakin nodded, "most likely."

After getting some food, Ahsoka spotted Rex with Fives and Echo. She motioned to him with her head and Anakin nodded following her. Ahsoka looked at them and pulled out the chair, "I hope we aren't interrupting anything."

The clones smiled and shook their head.

"Not at all Commander, General." Rex nodded to them.

Ahsoka sat down beside Rex and across from Echo as Anakin sat beside her.

Rex looked over at Ahsoka and told her, "you're looking better today, Commander."

Ahsoka shrugged and looked down at her food, "the day is still young, and there are plans for it."

The clones raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything else. Anakin cleared his voice before asking, "how's Hardcase?" Ahsoka looked over as well. With everything that had been going on she had almost forgot about some of the clones that were hurt from battle.

"Already better and up stirring trouble, Sir." Fives answered.

Anakin smiled, "good…for him at least. I'm sure that you have your hands full, Rex."

Ahsoka smiles as well, starting to eat the breakfast. Rex chuckles and looks up from his own food.

"Nothing that I can't handle, Sir. I've been with them long enough to know their antics. Besides, they keep me on my toes and ready for battle." Rex answers.

Ahsoka grins and Fives and Echo chuckle. She takes another forkful before she looked at Anakin and asked, "do we know when our next mission is?"

Anakin shook his head, "the Council hasn't given us anything. Besides, you have enough on your plate right now, don't go worrying about running off somewhere else."

She rolled her eyes. She wouldn't mind another mission. As much as she was drawn to Mysaati , she wanted to get her mind on something else. Mysaati and the old photograph was the only things invading her mind and it only gave her a headache trying to understand everything and what the Force was leading her to.

"I'd just like a small change up." Ahsoka shrugged, her voice quiet that the clones and her Master almost didn't hear her.

Anakin gave her a sympathetic look and told her, "I'm proud that you are following the Force, Ahsoka, especially when it is not easy. But you are doing the right thing."

Ahsoka shrugged and ate some more of her breakfast before Fives looked between the two Jedi and commented, "should we ask?"

The Togruta shook her head, "I'm sure all will be revealed in time. Besides, it's a long story."

"Does it have something to do with those Togrutas?" Rex asked.

Ahsoka nodded, "yeah. One of them knows…a lot of things about me. Things are complicated right now."

Rex nodded and Anakin felt his com go off. Ahsoka looked at him the Master and Padawan looked at each other and sighed. The slight peace was nice. Ahsoka put her fork down on the tray and said, "I'm sure that'll be the Council."

"You're probably right." Anakin agreed.

He pressed the button and heard Obi-Wan on the other end.

"Anakin?"

"You know it's me, why do you ask?" Anakin said, trying to get Ahsoka to smile, but her face did not move from the frown, making his own smile falter.

"Enough of your jokes. The Council wants to meet with you and Ahsoka." Obi-Wan told him.

Ahsoka sighed and Anakin told his former master, "we'll be there. We're in the mess hall right now."

"We will see you in the Council Room." Obi-Wan told him before he broke the communication off.

Ahsoka sighed and looked at the rest of the clones. She told them, "I'm sorry that I have to cut our time short again, boys."

"Don't worry, Commander. We have places to be anyway." Rex told her.

Ahsoka gave him a small smile before she picked up her tray and got up from the seat. She looked down at her master, who was still sitting and raised her eyebrows, "aren't we going?"

Anakin nods, "one more time we are late won't hurt anything."

She shakes her head, "I just want to get this done." She wanted to talk to Mysaati and learn more about her history, but she didn't want the Council breathing down her neck about it, telling her what to do and what to say and asking her questions that she didn't quite know the answer to, at least not yet. She didn't like being under their watchful eye like she was sure she definitely would be now, especially while she is still trying to figure everything out.

Anakin nodded and got up as well, giving a nod to the clones, who did the same. He turned his back and followed Ahsoka after she cleaned off her tray and put it above the trashcan. She didn't look back at him to see him follow her, she just moved without looking back out of the mess hall. Anakin followed behind her. He could tell she didn't want to talk and she was bracing herself for the eyes of the Council and the experience with Mysaati again.

Soon enough, they silently made it to the Council room. Ahsoka and Anakin entered and although the atmosphere was lighter than she expected, Ahsoka prepared herself for their questions, questions that she didn't have the answer to even if they wanted it. Ahsoka went into the centre of their circle while Anakin stayed off to the side, knowing it wasn't him that they wanted to talk to.

"Welcome, young Ahsoka." Yoda told her with a smile.

Ahsoka forced herself to give him one back and she replied, "Master."

"Heard some interesting stories, we have, about you and a guest we have," Yoda explained.

Ahsoka nodded, "Yes, though I find it slightly more confusing than interesting."

"Can you explain?" Mace Windu asked.

Ahsoka nodded, "I know that the Force is pulling me to Mysaati. She…knows a lot about me. But I don't yet understand why the Force is pulling me so strongly, more so than I have ever felt before. Mysaati is telling me of my parents, that I have a younger brother, but I don't know what to do with this information that the Force wants me to know. My parents are dead and…I don't know what happened with my brother. And I know that it gets even more confusing because my father was also Force sensitive, a trait that was passed on to me, but he didn't come here."

Yoda nodded, "confusing, this must be."

"Have you ever met this woman before?" Mundi asked.

Ahsoka shook her head, "not that I ever recall."

Yoda nods, "And heard of your father, we have. Interesting, this is however. A connection the Force does want, however."

Ahsoka nods and Obi-Wan explains, "if you are comfortable, Ahsoka, the Council would like to learn more information about your father from Mysaati. We have tried to talk to her but…she is not forthcoming with us as she is you."

"For years we have believed that there is a small underground group of Force sensitives on Shili, separate from the Jedi. We are wondering if your father was connected to this group." Mace Windu explained.

Ahsoka nodded. She tells them, "Mysaati will mostly likely talk about me, but I'll try and deter her as much as I can. She is also still recovering."

Yoda nods, "understand, we do. Comfortable, are you, to talk to her with us present?"

Ahsoka nods. Wondering if a lecture on attachments was going to come, but it seemed like it wasn't. Perhaps, however, the Council did not know of her relationship with Mysaati though, like Obi-Wan, Plo, and Anakin had seen.

"Is she awake now?" Ahsoka asked.

Yoda nods, "ready, are you?"

Ahsoka nods, giving him a smile. No lecture yet, so she felt better. The Force and Council weren't pressing on her and pushing her to what they wanted. She could follow one thing today without the other making it more complex than it already was. Ahsoka already felt better, even if a lecture wasn't going to come yet, she could cross that bridge hopefully when she had more information.

She looks at Anakin and smiles. Seeing her more relaxed, Anakin offers her a smile as well. She knows that he has his support, as well as support from other members of the Council. She could feel that as well and it did make her feel better as well.

Ahsoka walked side by side with her Master as they made their way to where the mysterious Togruta was. The Council followed behind and soon, Ahsoka was in front of the glass screen again, looking at the Togruta who was up and finished eating something. Ahsoka already felt the Force surrounding her again, like a fog. Even though the complexity of the situation could be a bit much, she was curious about what she would find out. There was a nice comfort in learning about her parents, even if she didn't know why the Force wanted her to know it.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and she looked up to see Anakin. His face showed concern and she told him, "I'm ready. Don't worry."

A grin cracks on his face and he tells her, "alright."

She gives him a smile and lets out a breath before marching herself through those doors. The young Togruta looked down at Mysaati . She had more colour in her face. She was getting better, but even if that is so Ahsoka doubted that the Jedi would leave her to go back to Shili, not with as much information she has.

"It is good to see you again, Bollee Cherriku." Mysaati told her.

Ahsoka smiled. She knew enough Tongruti to know what she was saying. The name meant Little Cherriku. Cherriku was a very sweet tasting berry that was on Shili. It was one of the extremely few berries that the Togruta's would eat in their mostly meat-based diets.

"That's what your mother used to call you…" Mysaati squeezed her hand, "she always wanted a little girl, especially after Micah. And your father did too of course. He was the one who named you. Do you know what your name means?"

Ahsoka shook her head, a small frown on her face. She didn't know much about culture on Shili. She only knew what she could remember from books, but after the war started the emphasis that was on culture and books and education turned a little bit to fighting style, patience, and getting ready for a war.

Mysaati smiled and told her, using her other hand to draw circles on the back of Ahsoka's hand, "on Shili there is this absolutely beautiful, large tree. It is very rare, but one of the tallest on the planet in the forests and one of the oldest. From it come light green and white leaves hanging down like a blanket, moving in the wind. And when they come into bloom, they get these beautiful large blue flowers. Do you know what that tree is called?"

Ahsoka shook her head, wishing that she had learned more about the history of her planet. She stared at Mysaati , eager for her to continue.

"It's called an Ahsoka Traevila. An Ahsoka Tree." Mysaati told the young Togruta with a smile, "they are the oldest tree, none has died yet, but it is very rare to see a small one. They last for centuries. they are the strongest and most beautiful trees on the planet. They may be rare, but they can survive any wind and any storm. There are many people who say that they are protectors, our own ancestors watching over us. Legend has it that says a young boy named Rento found this mysterious seed moving over a river on a leaf. There were many but he did not recognize them, so he picked up as many he could carry and placed them in a pack before going home and planting one seed, keeping the others. And he watched the tree go, moving slowly, but while every other tree would break, this one would not even if it was much smaller. When the tree was fully grown he was a very old man watching his great grand children play on the beautiful tree that no one had ever seen before. He called it Ahsoka, after his wife, who was as strong and loving as the tree. She was said to have great beauty as well, her eyes the colour of the green leaves. She was also a stubborn, but graceful woman who always fought for peace. She had helped in a time of the early wars, where she would take in survivours, no matter what side they were on, and feed them and clothe them until they could go back. She would go to the front lines to rescue children caught in the crossfire. She was a well warmed and respected woman on both sides. And no matter how many battles she went in, no matter how many times she was threatening her life, she always came back, like the tree no storm could break her. But at a very old age she passed away, but Rento wanted to share this beauty and wise tree and his wife's memory so he climbed to the highest peak, Viionya, and let the seeds in his pack move in the wind. As little as there were, they spread and his children, and their children watched many of these trees grow again. Still, no one knows where the seeds come from and once in a while people will find them at the rivers edge or flowing by on a leaf and whenever they plant the seed, it grows."

Ahsoka listened intently to the story, the world almost stopping around her. She had never heard of this legend before. She barely knew any at all. The story grasped her attention like there was nothing else in the world she could hear. Mysaati smiled and moved her hand up to cup Ahsoka's cheek. The Jedi watched intently. Shaak Ti was familiar with the story and she did wonder if the tree, or the woman Ahsoka was who the young Jedi was named after, but she knew that the Padawan didn't know so she never bothered to ask. Most of the Jedi, even if they had heard the story, were taken into it as well. But Anakin didn't like how she touched Ahsoka, how graceful and tender it was.

"Your father knew that you would be just like her and the tree. That you would be strong and powerful, that you would have your mother's beauty, that you would be a fighter for good, that you would stand tall and that your spirit was rare, strong, and beautiful like the tree." Mysaati told her, stroking her cheek with her thumb. Ahsoka leaned into it a bit, her heart almost aching or swelling with the thought of what her name meant, what her father knew she would be before she was even born. He was one of the first people to truly know her. He knew what she was capable of.

She felt that warming feeling in the Force, her father coming to her and it made her feel more at ease than she had in a long time.

Looking through the window, Master Yoda turned to Anakin and said, "see why you were concerned, I can."

Obi-Wan nodded, "yes, she knows a lot about Ahsoka."

"And Ahsoka is taking it all." Anakin agreed, "I can see the appeal but…I just don't know what will come of all this information to her."

"She is understanding it, however. The Force is pulling her to it, so there is something more to this than we know. And that is what she is also trying to understand." Master Shaak Ti commented, "I can sense this. There is an attachment between them, but it is not with Mysaati herself."

"Ahsoka says that she has felt her parents for years, but only realized now that was who the presences were." Anakin said.

"They contacted her themselves?" Plot Koon asked, very surprised.

"She didn't bring them to her, they brought themselves. She didn't know what to search for with her idea of them." Anakin explained.

Yoda nodded, looking at Mysaati again, "hmmm….strong in the Force her parents are. And trying to guide her the Force is. But to what, I do not know."

"But in death we do not keep our identities in the Force." Mace said.

"Then something has been contacting her," Anakin commented, "I believe that. She is understanding the Force somehow and it's with this connection."

Ahsoka had no idea of the other conversation. She only remembered what she wanted to ask, to warm Mysaati up to the others. If she had some time to talk to Ahsoka, then she could talk about other questions that the Council wanted to know. And Ahsoka would get more answers to the constant questions that were running through her mind. But she new that she had to act wisely. The Council was still watching her. Only Rex was watching with confused wonder.

"I didn't know that…" Ahsoka told her, "but he chose well. I'm sure that my Master will agree. And my Legion."

Mysaati frowned a little at the mention of them and Ahsoka assumed because it would mean her connection to the war.

"Your…clones?" Mysaati asked.

Ahsoka nodded, but then shook her head, "not mine specifically. I'm only a Padawan. But…lets not talk about that." She didn't want to deviate from the questions, especially ones that she knew might set Mysaati off. To try and get her back to another question, Ahsoka asked, "but you said your father felt me…he knew the Force then?"

Mysaati nodded, almost as though she was confused by the question.

"Yes. Extremely. Your father was very strong in the Force. He could tell that you and Micah were force sensitive the moment you there was life in both of you. He would know before Klara. He would feel you the first day that you could be felt and he knew you were a girl. But he could do that with others, not as soon as he could with you and Micah, but people would sometimes go to him and ask about their unborn child, what the gender was, if it was healthy. Most of them couldn't afford the medical means to do so. But your father was very strong in the Force. You did not need to fully understand the Force to know this. And I know that you do not need to be a Jedi to be able to be one with the Force. I am not connected to it but…I could almost sense it around him. He had a very strong, good heart. He even had a saber." Mysaati said.

That caught everyone off guard. Most of them took a step towards the window, shocked by the older Togruta's words. Even Anakin felt his stomach sink a little. It wasn't impossible for non-Jedi Force sensitives to have sabers, but it was not easy either. Whoever was not paying their full attention to the two Togrutas were now.

Ahsoka squeezed her hand in surprise.

"Was he a sith?" Ahsoka asked, daring herself to say the word.

Mysaati shook her head quickly, "oh no no dear child. Absolutely not. Your father had one of the kindest hearts of anyone I ever met. He never hurt anyone. And I may not completely understand the Force, or the sides of it, however he is not like the Sith I have seen. Nothing close dear child."

"Then how did he know the Force so well?" Ahsoka asked, "do you know? Did he ever say?"

"He says that he followed what was leading him." Mysaati answered, "but other than that I do not know."

Ahsoka nodded, now asking a question that she knew the Council wanted to know: "do you know why he never came here to the Temple? We've found some records on him here, but they were inconclusive."

"I remember him saying that his parents fought the Jedi who came when he was very very young…I remember that because I thought he was an undercover Jedi like the Sith especially since I saw his lightsaber, but he explained that he had no affiliations with the Order because his mother refused to give him up. I'll believe that. Your grandmother was quite a force to reckon with. They insisted but she kept on refusing. She even went so far to say she would claim they were kidnapping him if they took him away. In the end they let him go, she made too much trouble for the Jedi." Mysaati answered, a small smirk on her face, "served them right though, that they finally got served their own bad hand."

Ahsoka decided to ignore the last part. It was an unneeded comment, but Ahsoka knew how Mysaati had a bad history with the Order.

"Would you know how he got the lightsaber?" Ahsoka asked, knowing that it was a question that the Council would want to know too. She had no idea what they were thinking about the information.

"That I do not know. Broderick had it before Klara and I met him. He never told me, but I also never asked to be honest with you my dear one…I never thought that I would have to know."

Ahsoka nodded, understanding. She asked another question that she knew the Council would want her to ask.

"Do you know where it is? My father's saber?" Ahsoka asked.

Mysaati shook her head, "I'm afraid not. Broderick…set it somewhere I believe. I can't quite remember. But I know that he hid it. I…I think it was for someone, but I can't remember. All I am sure of however is that he hid it. But I have no idea where. He never told anyone. I only know he hid it because Klara asked him where it was when…."

The Togruta stopped and Ahsoka was sure she knew the ending. Ahsoka gulped, squeezing her hand again. Ahsoka closed her eyes and took a small breath before she asked, "how did they die?"

Mysaati was silent afterwards and Ahsoka opened her eyes to stare at her. The older woman stared at Ahsoka, a deep frown on her face and sorrow very evident in her eyes. She squeezed Ahsoka's hand back.

"One of the Separatists…he sensed you." Mysaati answered, her voice quiet, "you…you had went wandering around the home. That wasn't…new. You liked to play and run around outside. And you were always safe. Even as young as you were you never went far, we always felt safe…but…if only Broderick were there. Separatists hadn't been in the village for months! Your father would sense them and hide you and Micah. And of all the days he left with Micah to help him teach him to learn part of the Force they had to come…I've never seen your mother so scared when that…monster that mechanical beast came up to you and talked to you…"

Grevious? Ahsoka thought. But…he was that old? Ahsoka felt herself grow cold, but then sick to her stomach.

It was her. She caused them to die.

"I've never seen her so scared. I was there with her when she ran out and took you. And started screaming at the Separatist to get attention from more locals to warn them and also have more people on their side if he were to attack….I never heard her scream so loud, so desperately. She knew…she knew that the Separatists knew about you then…I never seen her so _frightened_ …"

 _All my fault._

Ahsoka felt herself shaking a little and she heard the door open. She could sense Anakin's presence and heard his steps echo in the room.

"Ahsoka I think you've had enough—." he started but she didn't let him finish.

"No." Ahsoka told him firmly, taking in a deep breath and looking up at him, "no. I'm fine."

"Maybe another day you can continue." Anakin told her.

She shook her head, "no Master. I need to know…I need to understand."

She chose the right words. Anakin stared at her. He wanted to take Ahsoka from here. Maybe leave the Temple and visit Padme. But this was far too deep for her. If he had known that she would ask this…but he knew in the back of his mind he did. He knew Ahsoka far too well that she wouldn't ask this question. He should have stopped this early on.

"Masters, please." Ahsoka said.

Anakin stared at her. She looked pale and she was shaking slightly, but he knew that she had to know. He sensed it in the Force. If Ahsoka was to understand then she had to know. The Force wanted her to know. Sometimes the knowledge that one seeks is not one light on the heart.

Anakin nodded and Ahsoka turned back to Mysaati.

"Please…" Ahsoka asked.

Mysaati closed her eyes and sighed, "he threatened her with his saber. She held you close, screaming at him but he kept insisting…. _give me the child…give me the child or die_ …"

Mysaati shook her head and opened her eyes again, "sometimes I still hear it in my nightmares. Your father must have sensed something because he was suddenly there. And he brought out his own saber and fought him as your mother and I ran…you were screaming for him. Some of the other villagers attacked as well. Enough to get your father to run after us. He met us and led us to Micah. Poor little thing was hiding in a tree…Broderick led us to a small camp that we made years ago for…reasons like this. If they needed a safe route out but didn't want to bring the Separatists to other rebel cells to get to a Jedi. But…Broderick kept saying that he knew…he knew, he knew but I don't know what."

Ahsoka did though. The Force was warning them. He knew what was going to come. He knew they were going to die.

"What happened after that?" Ahsoka asked, her voice small and quiet.

Mysaati sighed, "we were safe for the night. Sometime during it Broderick left. Klara was holding you. Neither of you were crying, but you couldn't sleep. But she kept holding and rocking you, singing to you. When your father came back and held you only then you went to sleep. I think you wanted to make sure he would be okay…or perhaps see him one last time…He didn't have the lightsaber when he came back. I overheard them making plans. She was crying…he was too. Klara told me to take you and Micah to another rebel cell. You two were sleeping you poor things. They hugged and kissed you one last time and I didn't want to take you from them. I knew it was breaking their hearts. But I did as Klara asked and I took you four villages over and that they would come us…"

There were tears in the older Togruta's eyes now. She looked at Ahsoka and said, "Klara made me promsise to take you two to an orphanage if the worse came and that if something happened that someone else would take care of them. If they didn't come after two days then only after taking you to an orphanage could I come back… And I knew the first night they were gone…They would have never left you two for that long unless they were dead."

The tears came flowing a little more and Mysaati closed her eyes. She let out a deep sigh, before moving her free hand up to cup Ahsoka's face. She opened her eyes and told her, "I didn't want to leave you. I didn't want to leave either of you…" Her voice broke a bit in emotion and it brought tears to Ahsoka's eyes as well. This was a woman who had lost everything she fought for. Her only ties to her friends and she had to let them go, "but I made a promise. I promised Klara to take you and I had to. I wouldn't defy her last wish…

"And when I went back they were gone. And I buried them on my own." The tears came flowing again and Ahsoka felt one go down her cheek as well. Mysaati was stronger than she had known. She buried her best friends and left her only ties to them. Everyone she loved was gone. Ahsoka leaned into her hand a little to comfort her and Mysaati sighed before she put her hand back down to her side.

Her parents had died protecting her and they've done so ever since.

The young Togruta had an idea. Ahsoka gave her a small smile and told her quietly, "if it makes you feel any better I can feel them myself."

Mysaati stared at her, her eyes wide and shocked.

"Feel them? Like… through the Force?" Mysaati asked.

Ahsoka nodded.

"I didn't know it was them before you gave me the picture. But they stayed with me when I came here." Ahsoka told her. Moving on to this was already making Ahsoka feel better.

Mysaati smiled, her face lighting up, "I always knew, I think. I knew they wouldn't leave you two. Nothing could stop them. They loved you too much."

Ahsoka realized she could get another question in from this. And it was one that the Council might be interested in as well.

"I…I can understand feeling my father since we are both with the Force, but do you have any idea why I would feel my mother?" Ahsoka asked, trying to deviate from the old feelings as much as possible. The air was more clear, less sad.

Mysaati thought for a moment before she answered him, "well…I guess that it is because you always had a strong connection with Klara. You were born on the same day she was."

Ahsoka's face suddenly brightened with that news. She stood up a little straighter, "I am?"

Her reaction is what made a smile appear on Mysaati 's face as well. Even Anakin was glad that the mood of the room changed as he watched the two, still standing a little bit far from the stretcher.

Mysaati smiled widely and nodded, "yes. You were six days late. At the fourth day your mother was hoping that you would stay inside for just two more days. And you did wait those two days. And as the sun was rising you were born, this cute little girl with bright blue eyes. A little smaller than normal Togrutas, but you were still just as sweet. Even before you were born you were close with your mother, or at least that was what Klara and I would joke about. You did not turn, so you were breached. But Klara and I said it was because you loved her heart beat so much. And after you were born you slept the best when you were in her arms."

Ahsoka's smile was wide now. She had no idea, of course, but she didn't think about having a connection like that. She and her mother did have a connection, and with her and her father's Force enhancement the connection could be felt easier.

Mysaati smiled and told her rambling a little, but in a sweet voice, wanting to tell Ahsoka her memories, "you take after her so much. She was small too. It scared your parents a little. You were born right before the cold months and because you were still so small they worried. They moved their bed close to the fireplace and you would sleep on your father's arm against his side to make sure you were warm. And during the day your mother would put you a sling and hold you close but you liked it that way anyway."

Ahsoka smiled, thinking of being so close with them. There was a whole history that Mysaati knew of her. Ahsoka didn't know whether to be excited or scared.

Ahsoka looked at the clock in the room and told her, "I think it's time you rest again. But thank you for telling me more about them."

Mysaati nodded and told her, squeezing her hand once more before Ahsoka left, "perhaps you are right. I did not get too much rest last night thinking of you."

Ahsoka smiled and told her, "I'll be back soon."

The older Togruta nodded before she let Ahsoka's hands go. She whispers, relaxing into the bed again, "goodbye Bollee Cherriku."

Ahsoka smiles and moves from the bed, silently walking out of the room, going past Anakin and not saying anything but keeping the door open for him as he followed her out. She looks up to see the other Jedi masters staring at her. She clears her voice a little and asks, "can I meditate, Masters?"

After a second of silence, Plo nods, "yes, Little Soka, I believe that would really help you right now."

Ahsoka nods and whispers a good bye before making her way through the crowd, not looking back as she made her way to the gardens to meditate.


	4. Chapter 4

_a/: short chapter, but there is some Ahsoka and Plo Koon fluff_

 **Chapter Four**

Ahsoka had been in the gardens for hours. No one else was around and there was a comfortable silence. The Force still embraced her, but she had grown comfortable in it over the number of hours. The more she felt at ease in the silence, the more the Force around her did as she thought about what Mysaati had said.

Her parents died to save her and her brother, a brother she did not remember but somehow, somehow she knew she loved, or at least there was a special place for him in her. There was a connection that they would always share, even if they had not seen each other for years. She wondered if any of the other Jedi felt this, a connection to something and someone they didn't know, but they felt a connection somehow. A ghost sibling and family they never knew.

The stories rolled in her mind. Her mother rushing out to save her from a cyborg Sith who was ready to take her, her father holding her as she fell asleep in his arms for the last time. The fact that her father had sensed her in her mother's womb and knew who she would be and gave her a name to suit her personality.

Ahsoka had to admit it to herself, and so far herself only, that she did like hearing of her past. She liked hearing about who her parents were and she could learn, even if she had only known them for a couple of years what traits she got from them, how she had the same birthday as her mother. She had the image of her parents clearer in her mind, both from the picture and from the feelings they emitted in the Force. With more background she felt like she was knowing these figures more and more.

But she still didn't understand why the Force wanted her to know all of this, to make all these connections. It was not the Jedi way to make attachments, and Ahsoka couldn't help but make them. Even if the attachment was to someone she didn't know and two people who were dead, she couldn't help but make an attachment to them, but also more to herself. They were part of her. She was going against the Jedi teachings, but she was following the Force. Perhaps it wasn't to make attachments, but to help her know herself? Ahsoka didn't know. Everything was so confusing and it didn't help that now the Council was going to get involved with more people trying to tell her what to do and how to think on something that they didn't understand. And she knew that they couldn't help her. Somehow, maybe it was from the Force, she knew that _they_ couldn't help her. Only she could help herself, with the help and guidance of the Force.

She had never meditated so much in the past couple of days in her life. Usually she couldn't quiet her mind enough to meditate for more than an hour, and even then she usually didn't make it to that. Anakin tried to teach her some inner peace and discipline for it, but he wasn't exactly the best example either. So she didn't' really like to meditate, it gave her peace but so did a long walk or run.

But nothing had troubled her mind like this before. She found herself trying to centre herself in the Force, look through it to try and understand what it was leading her to, why it was leading her and she wanted to get as much individual time for this as she could before more people got involved.

Sitting in quiet, she felt herself sinking deeper and deeper into the Force. Pretty soon she could barely feel the ground she was on. And then she felt as though she were out of her body. She never had such a deep meditation before. She was sure that she had been here for hours, but that didn't stop her.

In the darkness of concentration and peace, Ahsoka's ears suddenly perked up when she heard a sudden, soft, male, child voice, _"quiet Ahsoka, you'll wake up mom."_ She could feel her facial expression change, it hardened in confusion. Hearing the voice was…strange. She knew she recognized it, but she couldn't remember from where. She hadn't heard the voice before yet she _had._

Searching into the Force, soft colours came in her mind, _things moving lightly, as though a mirage. Things were clouded, but she made out the surroundings. A room with brown, maybe red walls. There was a soft light coming from beside the bed, or maybe somewhere else, but it was like a backlight. She saw herself standing beside a bed, not even eye level to it. It was an odd sensation, as though she shrunk._

 _She saw her small orange hand move to gently push the bed to get attention. She heard a soft, melodic voice squeak out, "but Micah."_

 _She heard something rolling over and at the edge of the bed she saw the boy in the photograph, tired and looking down at her. Ahsoka felt something in her heart tug her looking at him, even mirage like. He felt…real._

 _"I'm scared." the small voice squeaked again._

 _The boy sighed and told her, "come on up then."_

 _She felt herself trying to get up, lightly jumping before struggling, hitting the floor. She could barely reach the top of the bed. She heard a soft, but yet content sigh when she was suddenly lifted, Micah taking her and helping her up before laying her down beside him. She snuggled close to him, feeling him put the blankets over her. From up on the bed, Ahsoka looked around and she saw that there was some type of light fixture beside the bed. It was soft and warm. She could see through a window that it was dark, very dark. It was very late at night. She turned back to Micah and he asked in a small voice, "why are you scared?"_

 _There was some hesitation, Ahsoka felt it before the young girl's voice answered, "Daddy was supposed to come back today, but he didn't. He's been longer than he was supposed to. What if something happened to him on the hunt?"_

 _Micah sighed and told her, "Ahsoka, dad's been gone over the time he said plenty before. You just weren't born yet so you wouldn't know."_

 _"But what if something bad happened?" Ahsoka whispered, her small voice carrying deep fear._

 _The slightly older child looked at her and told her sternly, "Ahsoka, no matter how many times dad goes away, he always comes back and he is always okay."_

 _"Always?" the little girl's voice came out._

 _Micah nodded, "Always. Dad always comes back no matter how long he's been gone. Besides, we would be able to sense if something was wrong."_

 _There was some pause between the interaction before the little girl's voice squeaked, "okay."_

 _Micah gave her a smile, "get to sleep then."_

 _She nodded and laid her head on the pillow. Ahsoka felt the warm embrace of comfort when the boy put his arm over her gently. Ahsoka snuggled into the pillow a bit more before she heard another_ voice, this one slightly warped but not bad.

"Ahsoka?"

"Ahsoka?"

The voice gently carried her away from the scene and she was in darkness again, slowly coming out of a void as though she was gently coming out of water head first. Ahsoka could hear the voice more clearly and she recognized the male voice. And she felt that something was on her shoulder now, a hand.

"Ahsoka?"

She opened her eyes, slightly tired from reaching into her mind so much. It took her a bit to register what was around her again as she looked around. She saw Master Plo Koon kneeling in front of her. He had a worried expression on his face. She gave him a soft smile, "Master Plo?"

He moved his hand back and sat down across from her. She looked at him curiously before he explained, "I came to find you fifteen minutes ago. You were in very, very deep meditation."

Ahsoka nodded, rethinking the events she had seen. She didn't know what time it was, how much time had passed since she left the Halls of Healing.

"Thinking deeply were you, Little Soka?" Master Plo asked.

Ahsoka shrugged lightly, "somewhat, Master. I…I saw a memory. A very old memory."

Master Plo nodded and after a couple of seconds he asked, assuming that it was about recent events, "a memory about your parents?"

Ahsoka shook her head, "somewhat. I didn't see them. Or hear them. It was about my brother. I was…Maybe I was almost two, or a little older"

"You would have had to look very deep to find it." Master Plo agreed.

Ahsoka nodded, "yes. The Force helped guide me but…it was long buried."

"It is hard to remember a memory at such a young age," Master Plo agreed. Especially since ones that were supposed to bury memories such as that, "what was your memory?"

"My father was late coming home from a hunting party. I was worried and went to my brother for comfort." Ahsoka answered him.

He nods.

"I'm sure that the concern was common on Shili." Master Plo commented.

Ahsoka nodded. She looked at Master Plo and asked him a question that had been playing in her mind over and over again.

"Master Plo, you're sure that you didn't sense anyone else at the orphanage?"

He stared at her for a couple of seconds and told her honestly, "I've been asking myself the same question since yesterday as well when I overheard you talking to Mysaati. After thinking and meditating on this, trying to go back to that morning but no, Ahsoka. I did not sense anyone else. However, he could have been separated and put into another group."

She raised an eyebrow in confusion, "I'm afraid I don't understand, Master."

He explains, "while I was there, the orphanage you were at was attacked. I was able to catch the Sith in the act and he was taken in, it was their last Siege for the time being before we were called back. They were able to get most of the children out and took them to different places around it. As I was leaving, I sensed you. You were in a small group of four that was the first to come back to the orphanage. There were lots of adult volunteers around to help get the children situated again. I know that the groups were spread out. Perhaps he was taken from the group as you were taken from yours. Or he grew up at the orphanage. I'm sorry, Little Soka, but I do not have any answers as to why I did not sense him."

Ahsoka nodded, listening to him and thinking about what he was saying. It made sense that if he was far away that Plo Koon wouldn't sense him. But Ahsoka realized that in the Sieges that her brother also could not have made it. Although she didn't feel that was the case, she didn't know if he was alive or not. She had not heard of him, or even knew about him, for years. She lost all trace of him years ago and didn't know he existed until yesterday. She had no idea what happened to him and every idea she had seemed probable, even if she didn't think so. She didn't understand why the Force would lead her to her brother if he wasn't alive.

The young Togruta told her old friend with a shrug, "I guess it's for the best. I doubt that I wouldn't know him if he was at the Temple anyway." The Jedi always separated siblings if they could so that there wouldn't be attachments. It was what almost always happened except for the odd time. There were siblings in the Temple and sometimes they didn't even know of each other. But even if Micah was here, Ahsoka would have felt him, right? Or he to her since he was older? He wouldn't abandon her and let her forget him?

She had no idea. She didn't even know him. And for some reason that made a small sting in her heart. How could she have an attachment to someone she just barely remembered?

Plo Koon nodded and told her in a low voice, "yes, that is what most likely would have happened."

"I wouldn't know him anyway." Ahsoka commented, "so I guess it doesn't matter if he grew up here in the Temple with me or not."

"Maybe or maybe not. There are no certainties. With the Force connecting you now it is possible that they would have kept you together if your Force presence for each other was so strong." Plot Koon suggested.

Ahsoka nodded, slouching slightly as she sat and thought about that idea. That seemed even worse, as though she had missed an opportunity to really know and connect with him. And she didn't understand why she felt that way because she didn't know what she was missing. All she knew was that there was a missing connection, a ghost of a brother that now she realized that she wished she knew, or that she was supposed to know. But how could she miss someone she didn't know.

Plo Koon seemed to be reading her thoughts.

"Soka?" he asked gently.

Ahsoka looked back up at him and explained to him as best as she could, not truly knowing the words she was looking for to explain her feelings to him, "I'm sorry, Master Plo. I'm feeling…I don't know how I'm feeling. Lost I guess. Sad. But I don't understand why. I didn't know him. I lived my whole life here at the Temple without him and I don't know him but still I miss him. I don't know him. I have only one memory of him, but I still miss him."

The Kel Dorian nodded understandingly. He answered her, his voice still gentle, "you wish that you knew him and that is what you miss. You miss what could have been. You miss your family and that is something that is not easy to get over. There is a connection between the two and even though you just learned of it, you miss him because he is a part of you.

"If I confess this, Ahsoka, you did not easily forget your family. Many children who come here at an older age do. After recalling my memories, I remembered that over the first couple of months you did look around the Temple and looked at all of the young Jedi who were a couple of years older than you. It was like you were looking for a face. We all recognized it because many other children do it in their transition. For many younglings it is not easy. You took it with some ease but you still seemed very lonely. It happens the most with Jedi younglings who were siblings. A couple of nights you cried for a boy. I didn't remember his name, but I do now. It was a Micah you were crying for."

Ahsoka inhaled sharply in surprise as she felt something in her gut. She didn't forget him, but at that age Micah was all she had before coming to the Temple. She felt a sinking feeling in her gut because she _did_ forget him. She didn't remember crying for him. She didn't remember anything from being that young besides the new memory she just had.

"I'm guessing that soon enough I just stopped asking for him." Ahsoka asked.

Plo Koon nodded, "like all the others."

Ahsoka nodded and she folded her arms across her chest.

"I don't understand why I miss him so much now. I don't know him. I don't even know if he is alive. And I don't understand what the Force is leading me to, or why it is leading me to him. I don't understand anything…" Ahsoka whispered.

Plo Koon gently placed his hand on her shoulder. Ahsoka looks back up at him and he tells her, squeezing her shoulder comfortingly, "Trust in the Force, Little Soka. It will guide you and don't let anyone move you away from it. Stay on the path it wants you to follow."

Ahsoka smiled. She only hoped that she would remember that in case things got to chaotic, that the Council kept interfering to tell her what to do. She had the Force and it certainly was guiding her to something. She had to trust in that.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

"Ahsoka!" Anakin called as Ahsoka hissed, the fake blaster bolt hitting her upper arm. She looked at the wound. Because it wasn't real there wasn't significant damage, but it went past her fast enough to leave a red scuff burn. She groaned, gently moving her finger tips over it to assess the damage a bit more. It was a bit sore to touch, but not terrible.

Her mentor was walking up to her with a frown on his face. Ahsoka sighed and deactivated her lightsaber before clipping it to her belt. She told him with a small groan, "I'm sorry."

"Ahsoka you're not paying attention!" Anakin scolded her.

"I know, I know!" Ahsoka grumbled, turning her back to him and moving away from the middle of the training room to get her bottle of water at the side.

Anakin followed her, not nearly done talking to her.

"Ahsoka, the Council could ask us to go on another mission and I need to make sure that you are focused. You could get seriously hurt or so could the clones. You need to make sure you have your head." Anakin tells her as she open the bottle to take a drink. She listens to him, knowing it was best not to tune her out. After a couple of years he knew when she left the conversation and when she stayed in.

"I know," Ahsoka tells him after she swallows.

"Do you? Ahsoka, you're mind has been elsewhere ever since you met Mysaati again." Anakin groaned, his voice staying in a scolding manner, "you haven't been able to focus on anything but her. I can't have you going on missions when you are like this! You could seriously get yourself injured."

Ahsoka rolled her eyes and grumbled just loud enough for him to hear, "can you blame me?"

She moved past him, looking down. As much as she didn't want to admit, Anakin was right. She couldn't focus on anything besides Mysaati and Micah. Her stories and the questions Ahsoka had about where her brother could be were all that filled her mind. She wondered if he was still on Shili or if he moved since he was old enough to travel to different planets. Maybe he was married and had another family. Maybe she was even an aunt. Did he ever look for her or did he give up on her as it seemed she had on him. Maybe he didn't even remember her. It had been years since they had seen each other.

Anakin sighed and walked after her, "Ahsoka, you can't let this thing control you. It was one of the reasons why I was against you talking to Mysaati in the first place."

The Togruta turned and looked at him. She told him, trying to find the right words to say to him: "Anakin, you don't understand. I hardly understand all of this. I'll admit that I like spending time with Mysaati, but it's hard not to think about all of this. And it's not letting up either. Every time I'm away from her the Force is pulling me back or is still resting around me like this constant fog. It's hard to focus on something I don't understand and I don't know how to understand."

Anakin stared at her. He felt her frustrated waves coming off her in their bond. He wanted to try and help her but he didn't know how to guide her because of how personal everything was. And he didn't know where to anticipate everything going. The Force had an end goal, but Anakin didn't know exactly what. That was something only Ahsoka could know either by anticipation or by walking through it and following the Force. He didn't know how to guide her because this was not something he could guide her through, not even in meditation because she had to reflect on herself and her thoughts to this.

"Ahsoka, I can't imagine how confused you are about all this. And I'm sure that many Jedi Masters have been putting their two cents in." Anakin said.

The young Togruta snorted at the last remark. Many of the Jedi Masters did offer some advice after seeing Ahsoka and Mysaati interact and when Ahsoka came out of her meditation: don't get in too deep, you are getting too attached you must remember to keep your distance because only then will you see, you need to get in closer but still keep you attachments away, learn more, leave this alone, perhaps you are being misguided and don't know why the Force is doing this, and most of all: trust in the Force, let it guide you.

She was trying to follow it, but it was hard to do so when people were also telling her what to do. Maybe she had to go deeper into herself, guide herself as well as be guided by the Force but she didn't know how to do that. She didn't know how to go into the deep personal connection to herself…or if she was ready for that. Ever since she came to the Temple people were always telling her what to do and how to act. They made her almost piece by piece. Who she was to herself and truly as herself was something she didn't know how to connect with.

She thought that maybe that was what the Force was trying to do, to make her learn more about herself by also literally making her learn more about herself by learning her family history. She did think it was important that her father was Force sensitive and that her brother was as well. She had a family to connect to in another way. And it made her wonder if, and only as a thought because she knew that attachments were forbidden in the Jedi, that if she had children that they would most likely be Force sensitive. She never really thought about something like the Force being a genetic trait, or that perhaps it was passed on because they had a parent that was strong in it therefore making the child have a stronger Force connection too.

Ahsoka told him, "I'll try and meditate and maybe we could try this again?"

Anakin sighed and after a couple of seconds he nodded, "alright. We'll try again in a couple of hours. Try to find a way to make things separate, Ahsoka. You need different spaces for this to help keep your mind organized and focused."

She rolled her eyes and muttered, not meaning to sound so frustrated, "yeah, I'll be able to do that in a couple of hours."

Anakin decided to ignore her comment because it would only lead to more eye rolls and aggravation that wouldn't help the situation at all. And he knew that Ahsoka was just frustrated. So he watched her walk out before he sighed and turned off all of the equipment. He heard another voice coming from the doorway and he turned around to face his former Master.

"Trouble with your Padawan?" Obi-Wan asked.

Anakin didn't hear him or sense him coming and Ahsoka barely acknowledged him as she past him. Anakin sighed and told him honestly, "I don't know how to help her. I think giving her advice is part of the reason why she is so frustrated."

Obi-Wan nodded as he walked to him.

"It is a peculiar situation. And the Council can't quite agree on what to do. For now we are only letting Ahsoka talk to Mysaati because that is what the Force wants and because Ahsoka is the only one who Mysaati will talk to and we want to know about this group of Force sensitives on Shili." Obi-Wan told him.

"So the Council wants to use Ahsoka and take advantage of this connection." Anakin asked.

Obi-Wan nodded solemnly, "I don't like putting it that way, but yes. The Force sensitives are very secret and to themselves. We do not know if they are enemies. It is possible Ahsoka's father was a part of that."

"If so then when her parents died why didn't they adopt her. Then she wouldn't have become a Jedi, which was what a lot of her family seemed to be against."

"I don't know. That is something that we don't know. There is a lot that we do not know. Maybe in the end that is not what her parents wanted. Maybe they didn't know he was dead. A lot of things are unknown."

Anakin nodded, "Ahsoka feels the same. And it's too personal for me to help and guide her. And I think that she doesn't want any help either. She wants to do this herself and only she knows what to do."

"Which cannot be easy if everyone is also telling her what to do." Obi-Wan agreed.

The two looked at each other and Anakin said, walking them out of the room and down the hallway, "and she can't focus on anything else. I'm worried that if the Council asks us to go out on a mission she will have to stay behind. I can't have her going into battle with her mind as is. In practice she got hit twice."

"I can see your worry." Obi-Wan told him.

"Something is going on here and it's bigger than how I know to help her. And, no offence Master, but it looks like the Council feels the same." Anakin commented.

"There are some conflictions in what Ahsoka is going through. Although she is following the Force, Mysaati has an attachment to Ahsoka and we fear she will do the same with her. And Ahsoka is forming an attachment to Micah, a person she doesn't know." Obi-Wan explained, "there has been a lot of debate, but we trust in the Force and that is ultimately why we keep letting Ahsoka talk with Mysaati. Even if the information given is very personal."

Anakin nodded, "that and so you can try and learn about those secret Force sensitives."

Obi-Wan looked over and gave him a slight glare, "not all of us agree with it."

"If you are going to use Ahsoka then you should let her know clearly about the plan." Anakin told him, "or else things could get a lot worse."

"We will. We intend to have another Council meeting. Some members agreed that they will try and speak with her themselves and if they cannot get any answers then they will ask Ahsoka to intervene more." Obi-Wan told him.

Anakin nodded before he felt where Ahsoka was in the Temple so he would know for later. But he was slightly surprised, and annoyed, when his senses moved to where Mysaati was in the Halls of Healing. Anakin groaned slightly and Obi-Wan looked over with an amused look.

"Now what is your padawan doing?" Obi-Wan asked.

"She's in the med-wing." Anakin groaned, "she told me she was going to meditate."

"Perhaps that is where she went to meditate. The Force bond between them is strong." Obi-Wan commented.

Anakin thought about this and answered, "I want to double check. She is supposed to be calming her thoughts, not making them more confusing with more information. And either way, I don't think meditating with Mysaati would get her to clear her head from her."

Obi-Wan nodded in agreement. Anakin made it through the halls of healing with Obi-Wan following behind him and looking out to Mysaati's room, he looked through the window into the room and he saw that the older Togruta was asleep and Ahsoka was close to the window in the corner meditating with a frown on her face, but she was meditating. Anakin sighed and looked over at Obi-Wan. His master just smiled before telling him:

"Ah, I see I am correct again."

Anakin rolled his eyes before he asked Obi-Wan, "when does the Council want to talk to her?"

"Today, hopefully." Obi-Wan answered. He continued, "her companions woke up and that's what some members have been focusing on. I was going to tell you and Ahsoka, but you will in the middle of your own problems."

"I'm guessing that they don't exactly want to talk with the Jedi either." Anakin asked.

"They weren't exactly excited to wake up in our Halls of Healing and they asked where Mysaati was. They got on a little easier when Shaak Ti went to talk to them. They were still a little standoffish, but Shaak Ti was able to get their names: Preen and Leandra. They won't talk a lot though and they keep demanding that they go. Shaak Ti is able to tell them that it will be better for them when they are fully healed and the Jedi will happily let all three of them take a shuttle back to Shili, but they are anxious. Even more so than Mysaati." Obi-Wan explained to him.

"The only reason Mysaati is compilable at all is because of Ahsoka." Anakin told him, "however she is also the reason why they are all here. The other two probably have mixed feelings of this."

"Fair enough." Obi-Wan agreed.

"Hopefully the rest of the Council will agree not to let them stay too long. They'll probably try to break out soon enough." Anakin commented, his eyes going back to Mysaati.

"I wouldn't doubt it. I think they feel caged in." Obi-Wan agreed, "I would be too if I were in their positions. They do not think of us as friends."

"Maybe being here would help that." Anakin told him.

"I doubt it."

Both Obi-Wan and Ahsoka answered him. The older Jedi looked into the room through the window again to see that Ahsoka hadn't moved and was still sitting. They hadn't realized she could hear them. Obi-Wan immediately felt guilty. She had heard their early conversation. Ahsoka had her fun in listening in, although it wasn't that hard. They weren't exactly quiet either.

"Sorry, Snips." Anakin told her, "we thought you were meditating."

"It's hard to meditate with people talking behind you and about you." Ahsoka answered, still not moving and her back to them.

The two other Jedi looked at each other. Anakin looked through the window again and told her, "We're sorry, Ahsoka. We'll leave you."

"Thank you, Master." Ahsoka answered.

Anakin looked at Obi-Wan and the two moved away from the hospital room. Anakin went to go right, moving to to leave the Halls of Healing while Obi-Wan started going left. Anakin stared at him after taking a step before following him, confused. He caught up with his old Master before asking as they kept walking down the hallway, turning down another, "where are you going?"

"I'm going to see how Master Ti is doing with Preen and Leandra with Master Yoda and Mundi." Obi-Wan answered.

Anakin nodded. He had not seen the other two Togrutas since they were on the Resolute and Kix was looking over them. They had been hurt more, one almost being completely covered in burn marks from the attack from the Separatists. As Obi-Wan stopped in front of another glass window, Anakin stopped and looked in as well. It was different to see the other two Togrutas sitting up on their beds. Both looked better and had no physical injuries anymore. But he could see as they were talking that they were nervous and fidgety. Shaak Ti was sitting in a chair closest to them, talking and being a translator as Master Yoda and Mundi stood more off to the side, asking questions in a calm voice to help put them at ease.

"Their basic is not very well, although that is now not becoming uncommon. Many people on Shili no longer learn it." Obi-Wan answered, "I think they understand basic a little, getting words here and there and then putting the sentence together, but we thought it would be best to make sure that Shaak Ti be there to translate as well so there are no misunderstandings."

"Why do they no longer learn Basic? Seems important, doesn't it?" Anakin asked.

Obi-Wan looked over at him, "honestly, Anakin, you need to brush up on your history, especially when it concerns your Padawan's history. Does she not know either?"

"I only remember the history of twenty years ago or so, and that the Togrutas were very involved in the Jedi Order when it came back." Anakin answered.

Obi-Wan nodded. Their voices were lower to make sure they didn't interrupt the other groups talking again.

"They were. They were very involved, very close in the Jedi order. Many of the best Jedi were Force sensitive Togrutas. But as the Galaxy became more divided they started to turn away. When there was a distinct split between Separatists and Republic, and how both were starting to want to use the Shili people and their resources, and then judge them on their lifestyle they saw it wasn't a partnership anymore. And the Togruta Jedi were some of the first to disagree with new codes in the Order, how they weren't changing with the rest of the Galaxy. They do not hate us, or at least they didn't before the war but they, especially Force sensitive Togrutas, began to doubt the Republic and therefore the Jedi when we really started to work with them. And when we became military officers, many saw what they believed right in the first place: that we were beginning to lose our way. That we were no longer the peacekeepers we said we were. And the battle between the Sith and Republic for them did nothing to help things whatsoever. The relationship between the people of Shili and the Republic has been greatly severed and Togrutas like Mysaati, Leandra, and Preen lived through these experiences and have grown up with these bad memories. And like Mysaati, they lost a lot of people they loved."

Anakin sighed and told him, "I'm going to go talk with Rex, make sure things are all ready in case we are sent out somewhere. I haven't checked in with the Legion after our mission yet."

Obi-Wan nodded.

"You better do so then." he agreed.

Anakin just nodded once before going back down the hall. When he went past Ahsoka again, he took one glance at her and after seeing her in her meditative pose, he walked past her and out the door again.

It was not for about forty minutes before Ahsoka moved herself out of her meditation. She tried to free and open her mind, pushing feelings into the Force and trying not to think about Micah.. After feeling a bit more at peace, she stepped up and looked around the room. Mysaati was still sleeping and Ahsoka smiled softly towards her before she left the room. Going down the hallway she was silent, as was everything around her. There was a certain calmness that went around the area and she hoped it would stay.

Ahsoka decided to go down to the training room and see if her Master was there. Upon entering though, she found that where her master and her were training was now Barriss and Master Luminara. She and Barriss were practicing deflecting blasters with their lightsabers. Ahsoka stood and watched them, smiling a little. When the section was over. Barriss looked over at Ahsoka and offered her a smile. Ahsoka smiled back and Master Luminara looked over at her as well and a bright smile came to her face too.

"Ahsoka, how are you?" Luminara asked as the Padawan and Master shut off their lightsabers.

Ahsoka shrugged, "okay, I guess."

"I heard that you've had quite the interesting experiences in the past couple of days." Luminara commented.

Ahsoka chuckled and rolled her eyes slightly, "you have no idea, Master."

Luminara smiled as well before looking around.

"Are you looking for someone?" she asked.

"My Master and I were training in here before I left to do some meditation. I thought he would be back here to meet me, but he must be somewhere else." Ahsoka admitted, "I'm sorry that I interrupted your training practice."

"No need to apologize." Luminara told her before she and Barriss shared a glance, "and I am sure Barriss would not mind if you joined us in training until your Master returns."

"Of course not, Master." Barriss told them, smiling to Ahsoka.

The Togruta smiled shyly and scratched the back of her neck, "I'm not exactly at my best today. It's one of the reasons why Anakin and I stopped training so I could meditate."

"If you are up to the task you can try with us, but we will not force you." Luminara told her gently.

Ahsoka thought for a moment about the offer, looking at the Master and Padawan before she nodded. The Togruta gave them a smiled and they offered her one back. Ahsoka unclipped her lightsabers before going into a stance beside them, lightsabers out and ready. This time when the training started, Ahsoka was able to focus more, thinking only of the blasters and avoiding or deflecting the with her lightsabers so she wouldn't be distracted. Her master was right, she needed focus. Although there were a couple of small mishaps, she was doing better with the two women than before.

After a couple of rounds, their training was interrupted by Shaak Ti when the Togruta Master came into the training room asking for Luminara. Slightly confused, the two women left and Ahsoka could feel in the Force that Mysaati was more active. Ahsoka shook her head, trying to ignore the feeling. So Mysaati was up. She didn't need to go see her. The Masters were probably right, she needed more space. Ahsoka didn't just need to think for herself without influence from the other Masters, but from Mysaati too.

"I think I'll get some meditation in, Ahsoka, if you wouldn't mind." Barriss admitted.

Ahsoka gave her friend a smile.

"Not at all. I think I'll stay here and get some more training in." Ahsoka told her.

Barriss nodded, giving her one last smile and goodbye before leaving. The Togruta stared after her, wondering if she should follow and maybe get in some more meditation, but if Anakin wasn't here now then he was being held up. And depending on how that was going then, he could come back more friendly or more agitated and if he had to find Ahsoka then that would make things worse. So, she decided to stay and get some more practicing in, like he had planned.

So she started up the projector and fake blaster again, going up a couple of levels from her practice with the Mirialans so that there was more for her to concentrate on. She kept her mind on the blasters and away from the situation she was in, from the brother she was so confused about.

Whenever she felt her thoughts start to wonder, she would go up a level. Pretty soon she was moving as fast as she would going into battle first with the rest of the clones. She felt sweat quickly start to form on her forehead. She felt er muscles starting to cramp up and she knew that she was now progressing worse to what she was in before because she knew now her Master was going to scold her for working so hard and not pacing herself. But that didn't stop her as she made flips in the air, blocking the blaster bolts

But surprisingly, the scolding would come from someone else.

"Woah, kid slow it down!"

She was so into her training that she didn't even sense Rex at the door of the training room. Surprised by the sudden voice, she faltered a bit in her defence, a blaster bolt hitting her hip. She hissed and went down, moving carefully to press the button at her other hip and one at her ankle.

"Rex." She groaned, holding the side that was hit, "you made me lose my focus."

She looked over at him and carefully sat down, carefully taking off her shoes to look at the wound on her ankle. That was the one that was hit rather than her hip that was brushed by the bolt. She knew it wouldn't be too damaging, but if she had broken the skin or the heat was too much she would need to go to the Halls of Healing or else that would be another thing her Master would yell at her about.

The clone walked over to her, a little surprised by how his disruption led to this.

"Sorry, Sir. I didn't mean to startle you." Rex told her, kneeling down to look at the bright red circle on her ankle, an angry red burn.

She sighed, "I'm fine. It's my fault, I didn't incorporate what was going on around me. I should have been paying attention to that too."

She moved her fingers carefully over the burn. It wasn't serious, but it hit right on, the blunt and heat causing some pain.

"Maybe you should get that looked at." Rex suggested.

Ahsoka sighed before admitting defeat, not wanting an argument, "yeah, you're probably right."

The clone looked up at her a little surprised. Usually Ahsoka was always determined to brush things like this off and keep going even if it was painful. She would walk it off and go by herself in privacy to fix it if she needed it so her pride wouldn't be tinted, not that the men thought of holding it against her if she got injured and needed help. So with her admitting she needed to get it looked after, verbally, and in front of Rex. The men had all been discussing among themselves that something was affecting their Commander and Rex had tried to get Kix to tell him what was going on because he knew that it happened after bringing in the other Togrutas, but Kix said that he was told by the General not to say anything. So some men had went other General, as they did today, to try and get some answers to see if they could get some help, but the General has given a vague answer: "she's meeting someone from her past."

"Are you alright, Sir?" Rex asked cautiously.

Ahsoka's face twisted a bit in confusion.

"Rex, I told you already, I'm fine. It's a fake blaster burn. All it needs is some bacta cream and the burn and bruise afterward will be gone in a matter of hours." Ahsoka told him, carefully getting to her feet. She put pressure on it and didn't even wince. She would be fine, but better to stop the slight sting and a scolding from her master now. Not to mention Rex would not let it go. She didn't know why he was still hovering over her.

The clone shook his head.

"No, kid, I'm talking about how you've been distracted lately. Something's been happening. You want to talk about it?" Rex asked.

Ahsoka stared at him before rolling her eyes and giving a groan.

"No one is gossiping about it?" Ahsoka asked. Those boys could be worse than teenage girls a lot of the time, especially since there was a lot of them, a lot of Jedi to talk about, and they are in close quarters.

Rex chuckled lightly, "nothing to talk about, no information if we wanted to. Kix and the General are keeping everything tight-lipped, saying that it is your secret to tell. But the Legion is getting pretty concerned. They're worried about you."

That made Ahsoka's eyes soften as she looked at him.

"You're worried about me?" she asked, her voice smaller.

Now it was Rex's turn to look surprised.

"Of course. We've been through too much not to be," Rex told her before making a joke so it wasn't too heavy, "besides, we need you out there to save us."

She rolled her eyes at the last part, but took his first words to heart. She sighed and told him, clipping her lightsabers at her belt. She looks up at him and then looks down again.

"Well you can tell them that they don't need to worry. There is nothing wrong with me physically or with my health or anything." Ahsoka told him firmly, so that any clones who thought so wouldn't be worried about that, "I promise. It's just…a lot of confusing things and I'm having to think about a lot of things I never thought I did…and I'm guessing I'm not making things too much better."

Rex chuckled.

"A little, but I do feel better knowing your health isn't compromised." Rex commented.

"No need to worry about that." Ahsoka told him with a small smile.

"Then what is going on?" Rex said, "maybe you need some help going through it."

Ahsoka rolled her eyes.

"That's part of the problem. Everyone keeps telling me what to do." Ahsoka said.

Rex nodded before shrugging, "then maybe you need someone to vent to, get your thoughts out in order just to help you. I don't need to offer my thoughts, but I can listen."

Ahsoka stared at him, her stance and eyes softening again. Maybe he was right. Rex was always a good listener. And maybe he was right, maybe talking to someone through her thinking would help her organize her ideas.

She sighed, "it's kind of a long story."

Rex shrugged, "I've got time."

Ahsoka narrowed her eyes at him.

"Really?" Ahsoka asked, "the Captain isn't busy? Actually, what _are_ you doing here anyway?"

Rex shrugged again and answered casually, "I was with the General before at the base, but then he was called by General Kenobi to go to something. He suggested that I see you and make sure you eat something."

Ahsoka rolled her eyes.

Although it had been almost all day since she ate something.

The Togruta sighed and looked at Rex before telling him, "we can talk while getting some food then. But remind me to tell Skyguy not to force you to babysit me."

"I can handle the entire 501st, then I can handle you." Rex told her with a grin.

Ahsoka grinned back at him and told him, "don't give me a challenge, Rex."

He shook his head, chuckling before Ahsoka giggled a little. She told him, "we can hit the Halls of Healing first and I'll get my ankle looked after. Sound good?"

"I was just about to suggest it." Rex told her.

Ahsoka rolled her eyes and the two walked out of the training room after Ahsoka put her shoe back on. The two kept at the same pace as they walked. Ahsoka looked over at him and asked, "do you know anything?"

Rex nodded once, "yeah, the General mentioned that you are meeting someone from your past."

Ahsoka sighed, "well I'm not sure if I would use those words, but they aren't wrong either."

She didn't need to look at his face to know he was confused. She chuckled and looked over at him as they walked, turning down another hallway, "one of the Togrutas that we saved from Shili knew my parents. She's…been telling me some information about them."

Rex was surprised. He did not know the specific details of the Jedi Order but he knew that Jedi babies and younglings would be taken to the Temple to be raised and trained, never hearing from their parents or other family members again. So he didn't know how someone could be talking to Ahsoka about this.

When they walked into the Halls of Healing, Rex never got the chance to ask Ahsoka more because the two could hear yelling. What was worse was that they recognized some of the voices. Ashoka's eyes narrowed again and she mumbled, "what in the galaxy is going on?"

She immediately started walking down the hall and Rex followed her, surprised, but he could hear the voices getting closer. Most were angry, some more irritated, but spirits were raised high.

Ahsoka got to the window and saw Mysaati standing up, screaming against the wall of Master Yoda, Master Windu, Master Luminara, Obi-Wan, and Anakin, who was also not so calm like some of the other Jedi Masters. Ashoka was more than confused. Rex stared through the window, more than confusion going through his mind, but he was bolted out of it when he saw Ahsoka open the door to go in. He reached out to try and grab her muttering a 'Commander, wait!', but he missed her by a long shot and followed her in. Ahsoka was quick to react.

"What's going on?" she asked, raising her voice so the others could hear her.

All eyes immediately turned to her and and Anakin couldn't hold in his anger towards the older Togruta.

"She was being disrespectful to the Jedi Masters. Then she started screaming at them to get you and was mad when they didn't." Anakin answered, his tone short.

"I don't owe you any respect." Mysaati hissed at him, the venom dripping in every word.

"We brought you here and saved you and brought you back to health." Anakin told her.

"I did not ask you too. You did that yourself and thought that I would get on my knees and praise you!" Mysaati snarled, "especially now that I know you put Ahsoka on the front lines when she was fourteen!"

Ahsoka was starting to click pieces together and she knew that the fight was not nearly done. She felt some small guilt start to pour into her as she went silent again, knowing there was nothing she could say right now to calm Mysaati. This was something that would have to die out from itself. Everything was such a mess because of her.

"Ahsoka is my Padawan, which means she comes with me." Anakin told her, "and I'm not looking for you to be on your knees but a civil attitude would be nice."

"Anakin you are not helping." Obi-Wan told him tiredly.

"Then why did you bring me up? Just because she asked for me and Ahsoka doesn't mean that we needed to come. We don't need to do everything she wants just for her to be comfortable. She can't even be grateful we saved her life." Anakin told him.

"Why would I be grateful for people who do the things you do?" Mysaati asked.

"What is so bad about us?" Anakin asked, "Why do you hate us?"

"You're arrogant for one!" Mysaati yelled, her hands in the air, "but it's more you're entitled! We see you for what you are! You aren't peace keepers, you are arrogantly entitled people! You think you can just take whatever you want in the name of good when half of what you're doing isn't good at all!"

"What we do is to help others!" Anakin said, "that's what the Jedi do."

"No, what the Jedi do is fight in a war! They only help those who are allied with them! We're there for you but you're no where to be found when others need you! Our planet lost hundreds of lives because of you Jedi and your precious Republic!"

"You had no proof at the time!" Windu answered, "we couldn't spare resources at the then."

"If you investigated and came on the planet you would have found it! No the Jedi had to wait for our country to be a war zone! For kids to become orphans! You're the one who came to us and yet you did nothing to actually help us! We were money to you! And what did it leave? People like Ahsoka who lost their parents! Kids dying! Entire cities destroyed!"

"It was a dark time for the Republic and it's not something we are proud of." Luminara said, trying to calm Mysaati down.

"There are a lot of those I'm sure." Mysaati said, coming off of a scoff before she pointed at Ahsoka, who pushed herself more into the wall and moved a little closer to Rex, "let me ask you something, are you proud of what you have done to Ahsoka?"

"What are you even trying—." Anakin started angrily before Mysaati cut him off.

"Are you _proud_ that you _smashed_ a _fourteen_ year old into a war zone?! Are you _proud_ that you make a _fourteen_ year old kill people? Are you proud that you've had a child shot at and in countless of times possibly killed. _Fourteen_. Ahsoka never had the chance to be a teenager. She never had the chance to laugh and be carefree. She never had the chance to be a child. You bred a child for war and you put a child into one. And it wasn't even her choice to make. Are you teaching five year olds to dodge bullets? Are you training twelve year olds how to kill? That was _exactly_ why her grandparents fought so hard to keep Broderick away from you because they knew exactly what you were doing. They knew what monsters you are. You just found him and thought that it was completely okay to take a child away from their parents, that because he was force sensitive that you just were able to tear him away as though he was your property! They didn't want their son to grow up without a childhood. They didn't want something like what happened to Ahsoka to happen to him and my gods I am sure they are appalled and enraged that you did this to a child of fourteen! Only _monsters_ tear parents away from their children. Only _monsters_ make child soldiers." Mysaati screamed in rage, "You think you are just _entitled_ to just take a baby away from their parents! You think that it's okay to put a child out to kill others! You think you are entitled to just barely help others. You think you are entitled for everyone's respect when you do just about nothing to deserve it! _What respect do you think that you deserve for forcing a child to become a soldier of a war?!_ "

Mysaati's chest was heaving up and down, most of her rage expelled but they knew there was more. Even Ahsoka was shaking a little, the atmosphere hard with anger. And Ahsoka didn't know what to say because thinking about it, Ahsoka knew that she was right. At fourteen she was sure she could handle being a padawan. She felt honoured and wanted to prove herself but there were things and battles that were hard for her to go through. Sometimes she had horrible nightmares. And she didn't take her first kill easily.

Mysaati's words made everyone else silent as well. Rex looked over a little at Ahsoka, seeing her looking at the ground, shaking as though she was cold. He never really did think about her age. She was so mature and wise for how old she was, and she grew into her passion and wisdom. But this woman was right. Ahsoka was still a kid. They fought with a fourteen year old and they had a fourteen year old avoiding death. The men had been put into battle when they were adults and although they were made not to break under what happened in war, it secretly happened. And he had no doubt that Ahsoka and other Jedi would feel the effects of war.

"We do what is necessary," Windu answered, his voice cold.

Mysaati looked at him, her eyes hard and cold. If looks could kill then Windu would have already been six feet deep.

"What do you think this will do to her when she gets older? Do you think that she will be okay? That you haven't damaged her? do you think she will respect you, look back and thank you for making her go into a war at fourteen? To make her see and kill at such a young age? If she gets old though right? Did you expect her to stay alive until now? How can you, how dare you, stand there and just shrug at the fact you made a child fight to stay alive, to make a child kill in your name." Mysaati hissed.

"In times of war—," Anakin tried to continue, trying to control his anger as well.

"Entitlement! Absolute entitlement to think that you have the right to control others, to control children like you do!" Mysaati hissed, "Gods I never wanted you to take them! When I heard Ahsoka was taken to the Temple I thought about getting her back, becoming her guardian to make sure she wouldn't live with the likes of you. But I followed through on my promise to Klara. For once I never wished that I did. You know how frightened Ahsoka's parents were when they knew that Micah was force sensitive. They thought that because they were under your Empire that you could legally take him away. Do you know how many nights of sleep she lost?! How much she cried! For weeks the only time she would sleep was when she passed out from exhaustion! A new mother can't even be happy about her child because she is terrified it would be taken from her! The amount of _fear_ you give people… It makes me sick to my stomach."

"If she had known the Jedi order then she would know we don't take children until after their nursing years." Wind explained.

"And what point are you trying to make?" screamed Mysaati , "you still take a child! Just because you take them at a certain age that make it better? It doesn't! You still stole a child!"

"They serve a higher purpose." Windu answers her.

"At what cost?!" Mysaati asked, her voice cold, "the cost of parents crying about a lost child. The cost of those parents never having kids again with the fear it would be taken from them too. The cost of making child soldiers! The cost of making ten year olds learn how to avoid bullets! To teach twelve year olds how to kill? You think you are entitled to make children do this?!"

Ahsoka felt her chin quiver a little. Her mother was terrified that her children would be taken from her? Ahsoka never thought about that before, never thought of what happened to force sensitive children on the parents side. Ahsoka had never been a mother, but she felt something in her tear apart thinking of a mother sobbing at their child no longer being theres, that they would never know her.

"Hearing you all applaud yourselves about your actions is why Shili never wanted to be a part of the Republic. They didn't to partner with people like you! Purely entitled people who think you have a right to everything and everyone! Who create child soldiers and don't even get me started on the clones and how you think it's right to engineer people to fighting your battles and killing those who don't make the cut—." Mysaati started again.

"Please stop." Ahsoka blurted loudly. Everyone in the room immediately turned to stare at her, seeing her shake a little. Ahsoka cleared her throat and said again, "please just stop fighting…everyone."

Everyone was silent. Ahsoka couldn't hear that argument about the clones again. It was a reality that had hit her hard when she thought about it and realized what happened, how twisted the idea of clones were. She always found it hard to think about. And with Rex beside her it made her stomach twist even more because she knew he knew, obviously he knew, but he just had to stand there and take it that his brothers were killed.

All of it was too much. The yelling and high emotions were too much.

Anakin moved forward, moving his hands on her shoulders and told her softly, "Ahsoka I'm _sorry._ " The argument was partially his fault. He let his anger get the best of him.

"Can I g-go?" Ahsoka asked, looking at all of the Jedi Masters.

"Of course," Yoda told her, feeling everything that was coming from Ahsoka.

"I'll take her to her room." Rex told them.

"Thank you, Rex." Anakin told him, letting Ahsoka go. She nodded, leaving without looking at anyone else. Rex follows her out. He shuts the door behind him and follows the young girl as she walks down the hallway and out of the med bay. She was walking fast, her arms around her.

"Hey kid, wait up." Rex told her, moving faster to walk beside her.

Ahsoka looked up at him, "sorry, Rex."

He moves in front of her when they are in the hallway. He sees how stiff she is. She is looking at the ground now, holding herself.

"Maybe we should get a droid to bring you something to eat." Rex said.

Ahsoka shook her head, "no I really want to go to my own room and just have some…space from all the fighting."

Rex nodded, walking beside her when she began to move again. She looked at the ground still before she muttered, "I'm sorry you had to hear that."

The Captain raised his eyebrows, "what are you talking about? I went to you."

"I know but…I just feel like all of this started because of me. I asked questions and it led to more and then there is just all this fighting coming about…" Ahsoka answered, sighing as she closed her eyes for a couple of seconds, "you shouldn't have gotten involved."

"Hey, Little'un I went to you remember?" Rex answered, his voice soft as he saw his Commander in a deflated state, "besides it's not your fault. I hope you don't think that. Everyone's emotions got away from them. And Mysaati was letting off some steam that she obviously wanted to for a very long time. This is the first time she was in the presence of the Jedi and she lashed out what she believed. And the others followed along. It wasn't a good situation for anyone. But Ahsoka, either way it wasn't your fault."

Ahsoka shook her head, "I wanted to keep digging into my past, learn more about myself."

"There is absolutely nothing wrong with that, Little'un." Rex told her.

"It seems like it is with these results." Ahsoka answered.

"Mysaati feels protective of you." Rex told her finally as they were at the door of her quarters, "it's very obvious that she loves you."

Ahsoka stared at him, a little shocked, "really?"

He nods, "of course. Why do you think she really yelled at them? She's mad at them, but she's also mad at herself that she wasn't there for you. It seems like she really cared for your parents and cared for you."

Ahsoka smiled a little, looking down. She hadn't really thought of it that way. She looked up at him and told him, "thanks, Rex."

"No trouble at all." he answered.

Ahsoka stared at the door to her and Anakin's rooms before she looked back at Rex. She asked him, "umm…would you happen to be doing anything?"

"I thought that you wanted to be alone." Rex commented.

Ahsoka shrugged, "maybe more away from them right now. Their Force presence with all that anger is really suffocating. And your never bad company to keep around anyway."

He chuckled, "I'll take that as a compliment."

She gave him another smile for a moment before it left her face. She told him, "you don't have to stay."

"If you want me to, kid, I will. Perhaps if you want you can explain to me all that is going on. I'm still pretty much in the dark about what's all happening." Rex answered before he hurriedly said, "but you don't have to!"

Ahsoka smiled and told him, giggling a little after, "it's alright. I can explain what I know at least." Ahsoka did like talking about the aspect of her family. And she liked showing off the picture and saying in her head 'look that's my mom and dad. Isn't she pretty? Don't I look like her?

Speaking of that, she takes out the picture from her pocket and she gave the picture to him. Rex raised an eyebrow before he took the small picture. Looking at it he nods once, "your parents?"

Ahsoka nods back, "yes. Klara and Broderick."

Rex smiled as he looked at baby Ahsoka. He tells her, "you were quite tiny once. Although you haven't really grown in height that much either."

She playfully hit his shoulder and he smiled at her, glad that she was already in a better mood. Rex looks down at the picture again. He is drawn to the beautiful adult Togruta mother. It was a weird feeling, but Rex knew that was what Ahsoka would look like when she was older. Perhaps with certain differences, but it would be pretty close. It was a weird realization for him. He tells Ahsoka, "you look like her."

Ahsoka nodded, "that's what everyone keeps saying. I take it as a complement."

He looks at the picture again before asking, "who is the other kid?"

Ahsoka smiles and opens the door, "maybe that is somewhere to start."

Rex nodded and then stopped, "wait, do you still want the bacta cream?"

The Togruta shook her head quickly, "some ice will do. I am not going back there until things calm down."


End file.
